My High School Musical
by PsyMama17
Summary: "Due to some problems,Taka High will be joining us here in our school from tomorrow. Please give them a warm welcome." My life took an interesting turn once that announcement was made. SasuSaku and other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I've been really busy with school, basketball tournaments and mom! But hey, I'm back in business. Here's my latest SasuSaku fanfic. Enjoy.**

**-PsyMama17 (Your dearest Psy-chan!)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay turn in your homework at the end of the class, got it brats?" Anko shouted to the class.

I could see a couple of people scratching their heads and look for an excuse. Amateurs. Luckily, I remembered the assignment and managed to complete it.

The name's Sakura by the way. Haruno Sakura.

Want a brief description of myself? Well, I have green eyes like my dad and short and messy pink hair; probably because my dad had white hair and my mom had red. I bet you caught the 'had' when I was explaining my mom and dad's hair color. It's because my parents died in a car accident when me and my brother were little. Sad but true. Another thing about me is that my forehead is abnormally large. God hates me.

I've been labeled a freak, forehead girl and a tomboy; 'Freak' because of my appearance, 'Forehead Girl' because of my cursed forehead and 'Tomboy' because of my boyish personality. I guess it's because I grew up with my brother and his friends. I like music, sleeping and taking walks. I dislike noise and people who bother me and my friends.

"Hey Sak, can I copy your homework?" Suigetsu asked with a sheepish grin.

Hozuki Suigetsu is my brother. He uses my father's surname instead of my mom's like me. He is two years older than me and he has been stuck with me all his life. He has white hair like my dad and magenta-colored eyes like my mom. He highlighted the tips of his white hair with purple because he thinks that he looks awesome. But I think men in purple are just plain gay. He's teeth are pointy like a shark's but I call him a Goldfish because Sharks are cold-blooded killers while Goldfishes are dumb, like Suigetsu.

He's a real knucklehead and is very, very cheeky. He rebels when he's not in a good mode but when he is, he goes around pranking people. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're related! But he's a nice guy and can be very sweet sometimes. He's bonkers for jelly and yogurt. Seriously! You should see him on Yogurt nights.

I sighed as I handed my homework to my brother, "How are you gonna complete in time?" He just gave me a cheeky grin in return. I sighed and laid my head on the table.

Anko started to teach but I didn't really pay attention. I was about to doze off when a hand tapped on my shoulder. It was my brother.

He handed me my homework back, "Thanks a bunch, Sak!"

"How'd you complete it so fast?" I asked baffled. The word limit to the essay must be about 1000-1500. How'd he finish so fast?

He chuckled, "What can I say? I've got talent!"

Now _that_ was a big fat lie. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Spill it Suigetsu."

He sighed in defeat, "I copied some from you and copied some online!" He showed me his phone. He then kissed it and cradled it lovingly in his arms. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

Class was over and we submitted our assignments. Anko told the ones who didn't do their work to stay back. Suigetsu and I quickly exited.

"Phew!" Suigetsu said wiping his forehead. "Thank god I'm not in there with Anko. Who knows what she'll do!"

"Was Goldfish-chan scared?" I asked cheekily.

Suigetsu poked my forehead, "I told you not to call me that."

I chuckled. Soon, two of our friends joined us; Kiba, his dog, Akamaru and Jugo.

Inuzuka Kiba has messily cut brown hair and eyes with black silted pupils. He's a really rough guy and a rebel but he's friendly. His whole family work as vets and Kiba, like his family, also has a liking to animals, especially dogs. Akamaru is his white puppy which Kiba got on his 10th birthday from his parents. He's really friendly and cute. The two of them get along well with Suigetsu, obviously because both are pranksters and perverts. The trio; Akamaru, Kiba and Suigetsu, are partners in crime.

Jugo has bright orange hair and matching orange eyes. His family had died in a fire and he had no idea who they were so a man named Kimimaro adopted Jugo as his brother. Although he may seem big and tough on the outside, he's a real softie on the inside. He is mature and fun to be around. He is the oldest in the group but he's really innocent and I try to protect that innocence from Suigetsu and Kiba's perverted behaviors.

We all attend the same school; Konoha High School. Our group has been labeled as dorks, losers and freaks. We're at the bottom of the food chain and no one likes us just because we're . . . well . . . us. As if we give a damn!

Everyone in our group is different but weirdly we all get along just fine. Kiba and Akamaru love sports. They're good at every sport; especially running. I mean, they're so fast!

Jugo is a great botanist and pianist. When I was little, Jugo used to come over to our place for sleepovers and he used to play for me to put me to sleep.

Suigetsu is an awesome sword fighter. He knows all kinds of swords and how to wield them. He dreams to fight the supreme sword master, Hoshigaki Kisame of the mist, one day. I'll never admit it out loud, but he has a really good chance, even if he's a goofball.

And me? Well I guess you could say I have musical talent. I write song lyrics, a trait from my mom, who was a fabulous singer and song writer, and play piano (thanks to Jugo) and guitar. I sing too but I'm not that good.

'**You're right, we're GREAT!' **my inner exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

No one has ever heard me sing except for my brother and friends. I guess it's because I never got the chance to perform. I wanted to become a singer and help people with my music but after my parents' death, I sort of gave up on that dream.

"Attention students and teachers," the principal's voice boomed from the speakers. "Due to some problems, the students of Taka High will be joining us here in our school from tomorrow. Please give them a warm welcome. Thank you."

The boys cheered while the girls squealed. Ouch! That hurt my ears. What was so great about Taka High?

"I heard the girls at Taka High are really _hawt!"_ The boys said to each other.

"Oh My Gosh! All the hotties from Taka High will be coming _here!"_ The girls exclaimed.

More whisperings and chattering began. The topic was mainly about Hot Girls and someone called 'Sasuke.' All the girls squealed, "Sasuke-kun" and fainted. Who is this Sasuke anyway?

"Taka High will laugh at us if they see you guys!" a high pitched voice yelled. It was my number one enemy; Karin.

Karin had red eyes behind her small round glasses and red hair. Now don't be fooled. She may seem like your typical selfish, back stabbing, slut-faced, skank bitch, but in reality, she is so much more than that.

Some of her 'friends' came up behind her and threw us disgusted looks. I rolled my eyes, "What's so great about Taka High anyway?"

The skanks gasped. "Are you insane?" one shrieked.

"Taka High is the most prestigious and honored school!" another exclaimed.

"It is where Sasuke-kun studies." Another said dreamily. The others sighed dreamily with a blush on their cheeks.

I sweat-dropped, "Oo-kay. Who's this 'Sasuke-kun'?"

All the skanks glared at me. Karin stepped forward, "Sasuke-kun is the most good-looking, delicious, mysterious bad boy in the whole world and you and your weirdo friends better stay away from him or else!"

"Or else what?" I challenged. She reeked of Coco Chanel No. 5. Suigetsu held his breath and dragged me away from a fuming Karin. Once we were far enough, he exhaled. Suigetsu was allergic to perfume, especially Coco Chanel No. 5. If he inhales perfumes, he gets breathing problems. This is one of the reasons why Suigetsu's a Goldfish to me; he's sensitive.

Kiba chuckled, "Geez Sak, and I thought I was the rebel." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I guess you two will be pranking the Taka High students?" Jugo asked Kiba and Suigetsu. They looked at each other and slapped high fives.

"TOTALLY!" they said in union. Akamaru barked.

"Hey Kiba," said Suigetsu. "Think they will be any hot girls from Taka High?"

Kiba grinned, "Maybe. Hey Jugo, you're the oldest. You should be losing your virginity by now!" Suigetsu laughed.

"I should?" Jugo asked, confused. I bonked the two of them in the head.

"That hurt!" Kiba groaned.

"Why'd you do that?" Suigetsu whined.

"Stop perverting poor Jugo." I told them sternly. Jugo chuckled. Boys will be boys.

"You think the people from Taka High will be nice?" Jugo asked.

I sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see."

**Me: Well? How was it?**

**Suigetsu: Purple is so not gay!**

**Me: -sighs- You're still not over that are you Goldfish-chan?**

**Suigetsu: I'M NOT A GOLDFISH!**

**Me: yeah and I'm not human. Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the crappiest chapter I have ever written but tell me what you think. Things will get better once Mikoto shows up. **

**-PsyMama17 (Your dearest Psy-chan!)**

You should see the way the girls are dressed today. Each and every girl (except me and those who have boyfriends) was wearing miniskirts, tube tops, high heels and tight jeans. It's as good as being naked! Kiba and Suigetsu, being the perverts they are, snickered and took pictures. I shielded Jugo's eyes.

"It's okay Sakura," said Jugo. "It doesn't bother me. Suigetsu showed me a magazine of girls in almost nothing." I gasped in horror and punched Suigetsu.

"Hey what was that for?" he said with a pout while rubbing his arm.

"For perverting Jugo behind my back!" I shot back.

"Look at the way you're dressed," Karin exclaimed as she and her skanks came up to us. "You guys are a disgrace!"

I looked down at my outfit; a black hoodie with black ripped jeans and sneakers. Suigetsu was wearing his favorite purple tank top with white jeans and sneakers. Kiba wore a grey hoodie jacket, with Akamaru inside, along with faded jeans and converse. Jugo was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. I didn't see anything wrong with our looks.

"Speak for yourself," Suigetsu said as he covered his nose to block the smell of perfume. "You guys are wearing the most sluttish clothes!"

Indeed they were. Karin was wearing a tight shimmery black midriff top that showed way too much cleavage with a jean miniskirt that hardly covered anything and high heeled, strappy sandals. Her skanks wore clothing similar to hers. Che! Wannabes.

"I look like a star!" Karin said putting her hand on her hips while her skanks started to flick their hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys," I told Kiba, Jugo and Suigetsu. "We don't have time for this." We simply walked off as Karin and her skanks screamed curses at us.

Suigetsu, Kiba and Jugo went off to their classes and I went to mine. I stopped by my locker to get my books. After I got everything, I shut the door and started to leave. Unfortunately, that's when my life turned upside down.

I bumped into someone. He was from Taka because I hadn't seen him in our school. He was pretty good looking; deep onyx eyes and spiky raven hair with weirdly resembled a duck's ass. He was tall, muscular and mysterious.

'**Kya! He's delicious!"** my inner squealed.

"Watch where you're going, Freak." He muttered.

"Me? I think _you_ should watch where _you're _going!" I snapped back.

"Hn." He walked off. I huffed in frustration. He may look hot but he's so arrogant! As I walked to class, I saw more Taka students. Many whispered something about my hair but I just kept walking. When I reached my class, I pulled out my iPod and listened to 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC.

I saw Karin walk in with her no good crowd of sluts. I rolled my eyes and focused on the music. Music always helped me relax.

The rest of the class went well. I headed for my last class; music. No one took music classes because they thought Shiho-sensei was lame. However, Jugo and I took her classes along with a few others and requested the principal not to cut off music class.

Today, half of the girls' population was there in music class. Why? Because Mr. Arrogant and some of his buddies was taking the class too. Turns out Mr. Arrogant is Uchiha Sasuke, the 'Sasuke-kun' that the girls go crazy for.

"Forehead girl, why are you here?" Karin yelled.

"I take this class," I replied as I readied my guitar. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Can you even sing?"

"I happen to have a fabulous voice," She said snootily. "Unlike you."

Shiho-sensei asked for our attention, "Thank you all for taking my class. Before, I had only a few students but now that there are more people here, you don't know how happy that makes me," she gave a sad smile. "I wouldn't be able to teach you all because I am retiring from my job."

"SAY WHAT?" I exclaimed. No way! Shiho-sensei can't quit.

"Don't worry dear," she said softly. "The new teacher will be arriving tomorrow. I believe she is Sasuke's mom." Sasuke sighed while his friends teased him.

"So," said Shiho-sensei. "Let's all just make music and have fun today!" Everyone clapped except Karin and her skanks who yawned. Don't they know the word respect? Oh sorry, I forgot, sluts are the dumbest creatures alive.

"Sakura, Jugo," Shiho-sensei said softly. "May I speak with you in private?" Jugo and I got up and followed Shiho-sensei outside the room. She turned and hugged the two of us.

"Thank you for being my beloved students!" She exclaimed softly. We hugged her back. I'm really gonna miss Shiho-sensei. She was like a big sister to me.

"Be good to the new teacher okay?" She told us. "She's a lovely person."

Jugo and I nodded. Then, we headed back inside. The old students of the music class performed some songs for Shiho-sensei. Jugo performed Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and me? I did nothing. I simply thanked Shiho-sensei on behalf of the music class. After that, Shiho-sensei left, leaving the class.

The rest of the class went by. I didn't want to sing or play music; not when Karin and her skanks were around. Every seat was occupied so I took the only one available, which happens to be next to Sasuke.

"Forehead girl, get away from Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched. I covered my ears.

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up!" I snapped back.

Karin and her group went back to fawning Sasuke who didn't pay any attention. After failing to impress him, they went to the bathroom to reapply their makeup, I think.

"You sure are a rebel aren't you pinky?" A voice said coolly. It was Sasuke who was leaning on his chair with his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes, "So what if I'm a rebel?"

"Hn." He muttered

"What does that mean?"

"Hn." He smirked. Damn he's annoying! I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sakura, that's not nice." Jugo said coming up to me.

I sighed, "Who says I'm nice?"

Jugo chuckled as he brought his chair and guitar next to me. I was teaching Jugo how to play guitar since he taught me piano. The truth is I'm not a good teacher. I can play but I don't know which chord is which. I tend to forget!

"And this is C major." I said adjusting my fingers on the strings.

"That's C Minor, not Major." Sasuke said to me.

I shot him a glare, "What makes you think that?"

He sighed as he grabbed a guitar. "This is C major," he said adjusting his fingers on the strings. "The one you're showing is C Minor." He stroked the keys to show how they sounded. Unluckily for me, he was right.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Thank you for your help, Sasuke." Jugo said politely. Sasuke nodded. He then, looked at me, "You're a bad teacher, Pinky."

"Shut up, Uchiha." I hissed. He smirked and went back to his nap.

Then, Suigetsu and Kiba ran into the classroom laughing like maniacs. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Where's Sakura?" Suigetsu asked breathlessly.

"What do you want, Goldfish?" I asked. Suigetsu twitched and I smirked.

"I need all your markers and highlighters."

"What for?" Those two were up to no good.

"We just drugged Asuma and now's our chance to draw on his face!"

"No way! Don't drag me into the mess _you_ created."

"PLEASE!" Kiba begged. Akamaru whined.

"I have makeup!" A voice shouted. It was another Taka student; he had blonde hair, cerulean eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Judging by his looks, he was a prankster too.

"Hey, you're that Naruto guy right?" Kiba asked with a grin.

The blonde boy nodded and gave a cheeky grin, "That's me, Uzumaki Naruto. BELIEVE IT!" God this kid's loud.

"Did you say you have makeup?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Naruto nodded happily, "I use it for pranking people! It works fabulously on Shikamaru." He pointed to a boy with black eyes and black hair that looked like a pineapple. He muttered a 'troublesome' and went back to what he was doing before: sleeping.

The three of them left the class. I sighed, frustrated, "They make a mess and I always have to clean it up!"

Jugo patted my back, "Don't worry; I'm sure it'll be fine."

"That Dobe better not put us into trouble." Sasuke muttered. His friends groaned.

"You too huh?" I asked him. He understood me and nodded. Soon class was over. I could hear Asuma yelling curses at the three boys from across the hallway. I told Jugo I'd catch up with him. I needed to do something first.

I entered the music room through the window since I didn't want to be caught for sneaking in after school. I went to the piano and sat down. After piano lessons with Jugo, I composed a song and wanted to try it out on the piano. I took out my lyrics and began my song.

* * *

><p>Sasuke headed for the music room. He wanted to get some peace after the whole day of fan girls of both Taka High and Konoha High.<p>

'_Damn! And I thought life would be easier here.'_ He thought miserably. He thought about how school would be with his mom around. He shivered at the thought. Knowing his mom, she can be really embarrassing sometimes.

They people here were all the same; plain and boring. Except for a certain Pinkster. Sakura was unique; she was rebellious and different and she didn't fan girl him like all the others and he was grateful for that.

'_At least, there is one normal person around.'_ He thought to himself.

When he reached the door of the music room, he heard shuffling of papers. There was someone inside. He was about to leave when he heard the piano being played. A girl started to sing and Sasuke listened to the beautiful voice.

_**I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game,<br>without you, without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>without you, without you**_

_**I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by,<br>without you, without you**_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I<br>without you**__**  
><strong>__**without you**_

**_Wooooah! You! You! You! Without You_**

Sasuke was so drawn to the voice. He listened intently to the voice and her lyrics.

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you**__**  
><strong>__**  
>I won't soar, I won't climb<br>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**__**  
><strong>__**Without you, without you**_

_**Wooooah! You! You! You! Without You**_

___**  
><strong>__**I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>without you, without you  
><strong>_**_without you_**

When the girl had ended the song, Sasuke still stood there dazed. He snapped out of his trance and opened the door to see who the mystery girl was but no one was there.

'_Where'd she go?'_ He thought. He then saw the open window and got his answer. He sighed and was about to leave the room when he saw something shiny on the floor. He picked it up to see it was a sliver locket with a heart-shaped pendant that had a dark blue gem in the middle.

He smirked and tucked it in his pocket.

'_I'm gonna find out who you are.'_ He thought as he walked out of the music room.

**Me: Done! Thank god!**

**Kiba: I need more screen time!**

**Me: Don't worry about that. I'll give you your own P.O.V if you –whispers in Kiba's ear-**

**Kiba: WHAT?**

**Me: Do you want screen time or not?**

**Kiba: -grumbles- Fine!**

**Me: -evil laugh- **

**Kiba and me: Please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oo-kay! This one's 50-50. Crappy yet . . . interesting. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I headed for music class after all my other classes were over. I missed Shiho-sensei already but I guess I'll give this new teacher a chance. I wonder how Sasuke's mom looks like . . .

I entered the class and saw that many where already there. I went over to sit with Jugo.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Jugo.

Jugo scratched his head, "If you call Karin purposefully falling thinking Sasuke would catch her but miserably failing and ending up on her butt big news, then yes."

I grinned, "Oh darn! I missed a lot."

"Don't worry," said Jugo as he took out his phone. "I made a video."

I high-fived Jugo, "You're the man, Jugo!"

We snickered as we watched Karin fall on her butt over and over again. It was hilarious!

Then, the whole class stopped what they were doing. I turned to see what everyone was so silent about. I saw a really, _really_ pretty young lady in front of the class. She had long raven hair and beautiful onyx eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a red knee length skirt. She had a smile on her face and a bowl in her hand.

"Good afternoon class," she said in a cheerful voice. "I'm your new music teacher, Uchiha Mikoto. Just call me Mikoto. Now enough about me let's talk about you guys. Except for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. I know you boys well." She gave a charming smile to them.

Everyone introduced themselves. Karin said, "I'm Fujiwara Karin and I'm your future daughter-in-law!" Sasuke groaned. I felt like laughing my head off. Even Jugo couldn't hide a smile!

"Well, uh, Karin, it's nice to meet you." Mikoto said with a nervous smile.

It was Jugo's turn next.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Jugo."

Mikoto smiled, "Hi Jugo. Tell me do you sing?"

"Nope. I play the piano and a little bit of guitar." He replied.

"Wonderful!" Mikoto beamed. Jugo smiled and bowed his head in respect. Aw crap. I was next.

"Uh hi," I said awkwardly. Smooth move Haruno. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto smiled, "Hello Sakura. Tell me why you took this class. Don't tell me it was because of my Sasuke-chan." Sasuke sighed while his friends snickered.

I grinned sheepishly, "Uh no, he wasn't the reason. I've been taking this class for a long time. I took it because . . . well . . . music inspires me."

Mikoto nodded and smiled, "That's very nice. Thank you for sharing." Mikoto went up in front of the class again.

"Okay," said Mikoto. "Let's begin our first class with lyric writing." Lyric writing? That's new. "I want you guys to write a title for a song. Then fold the paper and put it in the bowl. I'll mix it up and you get to pick up a random slip from the bowl. You must, then, write a lyric for the topic that is written on your slip. Got it?"

Some took some time processing the info while others lazily nodded or muttered a 'yes.'

Mikoto handed us each a slip of paper. I closed my eyes and thought of a title. No one even cares about music. They're only here because of Sasuke. I sighed. They weren't worth a good topic. They're just aliens in their own world while I'm an astronaut lost in space. That's when I decided the song title: Astronaut.

I neatly folded the piece of paper and went up to put it in the bowl. I went back to my seat after I was done and laid my head on the table. Many others folded their papers and slipped it in the bowl. After everyone was done, Mikoto made us pick one slip from the bowl.

"Don't open them yet," said Mikoto. "Don't show your friends or tell anyone. It'll be a surprise for later."

I picked up a piece of paper and held it in my hand.

'**Better not be a silly and embarrassing topic!'** my inner exclaimed angrily. I agreed. I mean I doubt anyone here takes music seriously.

"Open your slips. You have one and half hours for writing the lyrics. Start." announced Mikoto.

Everyone opened their slips and started to sweat and wear confused looks on their faces. Some laughed and some rolled their eyes at the topics they received. I sighed and opened my slip. Inside, were four words written in an elegant script: _Welcome to my life._

The topic had me baffled. I thought everyone would write something random but no, this one was different. At least there was someone who took music seriously. I smiled as I started to work in the lyrics.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stilled hadn't opened his slip. He felt that the topic wouldn't be worth his time. Many of his fan girls had written topics about themselves, hoping he'd find it and write a song for them. He could hear some of the students groan as they received the fan girl slips. Sasuke didn't want to waste his time on a fan girl.<p>

'_It'll probably be something dumb. No one takes music seriously.'_ He thought.

"Sasuke," he heard his mother's voice. "Open your slip, dear. You're gonna have to open it sooner or later." He sighed as he picked up the piece of paper resting innocently on his desk. He opened it and inside was one single word that had Sasuke baffled. '_Astronaut.'_

It was totally different. It wasn't what he expected. _'This should be interesting. I wonder who wrote this topic . . .' _He wondered.

He picked up a sheet of paper and started to work on the lyrics.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone," said Mikoto. "Submit your lyrics." Everyone hurriedly scribbled something on their papers and submitted it to Mikoto. I completed my lyric and I'll be honest; it was fun writing it. I wonder who wrote the topic.<p>

"Miss Sakura," said Mikoto. "Can you stay back for a while?" I nodded. What did I do? Was I in trouble?

"If I'm not wrong, your surname is Haruno, right?" Mikoto asked.

I nodded. Oh so it was about my surname. But what was wrong with it?

"Are you by any chance related to Haruno Sayuri?" Mikoto asked curiously.

I scratched my head, "Yeah, she's my mom."

Mikoto squealed and cupped my cheeks. That caught me by surprise.

"I knew you looked familiar," she said happily. She looked at my face. "Oh my . . . you just as beautiful as you mother!" I couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"Um . . . you know my mom?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be curious.

Mikoto nodded happily, "Your mother was a wonderful woman! We had a long and crazy past together. Why we were best friends." Whoa! So my new music teacher and my mother were best friends. That's interesting.

"I'll be looking forward to reading your lyric," she said waving the lyric sheets. "Your mother was a fabulous songwriter. I'm sure you are too." I grinned sheepishly as she left. I was nothing like my mom. My mom was an awesome woman and me? I'm nobody.

I sighed as I picked up my possessions and left the school building. I went to my favorite spot; a cherry blossom tree by the river. My mom and I used to come here every evening to listen to the forest sing and watch the sunset. I missed her terribly.

I sat down under the tree and watched the sun go down, slowly.

"What are you doing here Pinky?" a voice asked. I turned to see Sasuke leaning on the tree with his eyes closed.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I replied.

"I asked you first."

"None of your business."

"Hn." There he goes with those annoying 'Hn's'.

After a long pause, he spoke, "I came across this place a few days ago. It's peaceful and I can enjoy nature's music here." I was taken aback.

"Nature's music?" I asked.

He sighed, "Forget it."

"No," I said standing up. "It's just you're the first person I know besides myself who likes to listen to nature and not just look at it." He opened his eyes and gazed into mine.

I broke eye contact and stared at the sunset, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hn." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that.

"You haven't told me why you're here." He stated.

I sighed, "I used to come here with my mom when I was little. It brings back good memories."

We watched the sun go down. After that we went home. I guess there's more to Sasuke than I thought. I smiled as I ran into the house.

**Me: Done!**

**Kiba: I'm ready when you are Psy!**

**Me: -grins- enter Suigetsu and Kiba!**

**-Kiba and Suigetsu enter: Kiba is wearing a pirate's costume while Suigetsu is a goldfish.**

**Kiba: This ain't so bad.**

**Suigetsu: I hate you.**

**Me: Begin!**

**Kiba and Suigetsu: -starts to sing and dance the Spongebob Squarepants song-**

**Me: Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dayuum! This chappie sucks. But hopefully it's better than the last ones. Enjoy.**

**-Psy-chan.**

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up earlier than usual. I went to the bathroom and washed up. I could literally hear Suigetsu snoring in his room. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room. I put on a camouflage jacket with faded jeans and red converse.

I prepared an omelet for myself and put a tuna sandwich and a cup of yogurt in the fridge for Suigetsu. I decided to leave early.

When I reached school, I saw that no one was there yet. I made my way to the music room. I was about to step inside when I heard the piano being played. It was a piece I recognized: Moonlight Sonata.

I slowly opened the door and saw who was playing the piano.

Sasuke didn't notice me walk in. He was focused on the piano. His fingers danced gracefully on the keys as he neared the end of the piece. When he was done, I clapped. He turned his head to face me. I smirked in response.

"You're early." He said coolly.

"So are you." I replied as I grabbed a chair and sat next to him. Sasuke's a different guy. Besides the egocentric jerk that annoys me all the time, he understood me well.

**'Cha! You're totally in love with him!'** my inner butted in.

_'What?'_

**'You, Miss Sakura, love Sasuke.'**

_'Do not! What made you come to that conclusion?'_

**'Don't deny it!'**

_'Shut up! I don't love him.'_

**'Whatever you say.'** And with that, my inner went away.

After a while, everyone came and the classes had begun. I was excited for music class. I really wanted to find out who wrote that topic.

Mikoto came to the class with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon class," She said excitedly. "I must say your lyrics were really something else! Now I'll hand out the lyrics to you but I'll be handing out the topic you had originally written." Mikoto handed out the lyrics one by one. Fan girls were pissed when they found out Sasuke hadn't received their slip.

"Sasuke dear," Mikoto announced. "What was your topic?"

"Welcome to my life." Sasuke muttered. Hold on. Did he say what I think he just said? It was Sasuke who wrote that topic?

"Okay then," Mikoto said with a smile. "Who was it that wrote the lyric to my dear Sasuke's topic?" I could see fan girls pout when they realized they hadn't received the slip which belonged to Sasuke.

Mikoto shuffled the paper and glanced onto a particular lyric sheet and smiled widely, "Haruno Sakura!"

I blushed as Mikoto called my name. Sasuke looked at me and that just made it worse. I fidgeted in my seat. I saw Mikoto hand out the lyric to Sasuke. Fan girls glared daggers at me but I didn't bother wasting time on them.

"Okay Sakura dear," Mikoto said sweetly. "What was your topic?"

"Astronaut." I murmured. I heard the fan girls snicker and whisper about how lame my topic was. But I didn't care. I only wanted to see who had written the lyrics to my topic.

"Okay the person who wrote for Sakura's topic is," Mikoto shuffled the papers and looked at a particular one. Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Sasuke!"

I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me. What a coincidence that we got each other's slips!

"Oh my," Mikoto beamed. "You got each other's slips. How romantic!" I blushed and Mikoto laughed. I sank into my chair. I could see Sasuke smirking at me and I simply stuck my tongue at him.

"Told you to stop doing that." Jugo whispered. I pouted and crossed my arms.

Mikoto smiled and handed me the lyrics. I read it and as I did, I fell in love with the words. It was simply beautiful. I couldn't help but read it over and over again.

**_Can anybody hear me?  
>Or am I talking to myself?<br>My mind is running empty  
>in the search for someone else<br>who doesn't look right through me.  
>It's all just static in my head<br>Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_**

_**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_  
><em><strong>Sending SOS from this tiny box<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I lost all signal when I lifted up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down? (Come down)<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down?<strong>_

****I was touched. I mean it; I was touched! The lyrics were so honest and simply amazing. Though I'd never admit it out loud, Sasuke was a fabulous song writer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was impressed with the lyrics. It was beautiful and full of emotion. He read it over and over again until he memorized the words.<p>

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>**

**_Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>**

**_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<em>**

**_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down  
>But no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<em>**

He looked at Sakura who seemed to be lost in thought. He smirked.

_'Well Pinky, I'll never admit it to you but you're one heck of a songwriter.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay, tell me," Mikoto said to the class. "We need a couple of musicians in this class, so any volunteers?" Jugo and a few others decided to volunteer. I wanted to be one too but Mikoto refused.<p>

"I'm sorry dear," said Mikoto. "I want you to stay with the song writing and singing group. I've seen your lyrics. You're just like your mother; simply wonderful. Now I want to see if you can sing like your mother." I gulped.

Just then, Suigetsu and Kiba came into the class with Iruka, our History teacher.

"Hello boys," Mikoto greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"These boys are supposed to join music class," said Iruka. "Hopefully, their behaviors will improve under your guidance."

"I'll do my best." Mikoto said with a bright smile. Iruka bowed and left.

"Hozuki Suigetsu and Inuzuka Kiba correct?" Mikoto asked them. The two of them nodded. Mikoto put her hands on her hips, "I believe you two along with Naruto drew all over Asuma's face?"

The three of them sheepishly grinned. Mikoto shook her head and made a 'tsk tsk' noise. The boys bowed their heads, embarrassed.

Mikoto gave a sly grin, "You should have drugged Kakashi instead. Take off his mask and take pictures!" Everyone looked at Mikoto with wide eyes as she giggled.

"Mikoto-chan you rule!" Naruto yelled. Suigetsu and Kiba grinned and nodded in agreement. Wow! My music teacher sure is evil.

"So tell me," Mikoto faced Suigetsu and Kiba. "Do you guys sing or play any instrument?"

"Oh no," Suigetsu said. "Singing is my sister's job. Although I do play a little bit of guitar."

"Sister?" said Mikoto. "Oh, that's right; you and Sakura are siblings aren't you?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu said shaking his head. "Hard to believe isn't it? I'm awesome while she's not." I twitched at threw a pencil at him. He ducked and gave me a cheeky grin.

"What do you do Kiba?" Mikoto asked Kiba. Kiba grinned sheepishly, "I play the drums . . ."

Mikoto smiled, "Just like Tsume." Kiba blushed at the mentioning of his mom's name.

"Go on and take a seat guys." said Mikoto. The boys came over to Jugo and me and took a seat. I shot them a glare. If they messed up this class, I'll make sure they can't have any children in the future!

"What?" They protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh do tell me where Kenji and Sayuri are right now. It's been ages since I've seen them." Mikoto told Suigetsu and me.

I was silent. I guess Mikoto didn't know about their deaths. Suigetsu did something shocking.

He gave a big grin, "Mom and dad have gone far away for awhile. It's hard to stay in touch since they're travelling all the time. But I'll tell them you said 'hi.'" Mikoto nodded happily.

Although Suigetsu was all goofy and happy go lucky, I knew he was breaking down on the inside, especially after the death of our parents. Things got worse after Mangetsu died.

Mangetsu was our older brother. I was only seven years old when Mangetsu died of pneumonia. He was once the supreme sword master. Suigetsu adored him and aimed to become like him. Suigetsu was never the same after Mangetsu died. All he did was put on a mask and drowned himself in fake smiles and stupid lies. He sure was a good actor.

I looked at Suigetsu who gave me a reassuring grin. I have to convince him, one way or another to come out of his shell. He can't hide behind that mask forever.

"It turns out," said Mikoto. "That I know the parents' of everyone present here. We all attended the same school before or I've met them somewhere."

Mikoto looked at Kiba, "Tsume was like a big sister to me. She'd never allow any guy near me. If they came at least a meter close to me, she'd make sure the guy ends up in the hospital." Kiba grinned.

Mikoto then turned to Jugo, "Kimimaro is a lovely boy. I met him during my trip to Suna. You're just like him aren't you?" Jugo smiled with a light blush on his cheeks.

She went around telling the students about her times with their parents in high school.

"Sayuri, as I said, was a wonderful woman," Mikoto told me and Suigetsu. "She was one of a kind. When all the girls would be crushing on the hottest guy in school, she'd be putting him in a headlock and calling a show off."

Suigetsu chuckled, "That's mom for ya."

"When I was pregnant," Mikoto went on. "Everyone told me how healthy I looked and congratulated me while Sayuri would say 'Dayuum girl, you're a sex maniac aren't you!'" The class snickered. My mom was awesome!

"As for your father," she said with a smile. "He was the shyest boy around. Who knew he was such a talented musician!"

Mikoto closed her eyes, a smile played on her lips.

"Okay then," she beamed. "Now it's a whole new era! So tell me, how's high school for ya?"

"Wonderful," Karin said dreamily. "Now that Sasuke-kun joined this school!" All the other fan girls sighed dreamily as Sasuke groaned and banged his head on the table.

"That's nice," Mikoto said with a smile. "Tell me girls, what do you think of my Sasuke-chan?"

"Mom, do you have to?" Sasuke muttered. Mikoto gave him a sweet yet deadly smile.

"An angel!" Karin exclaimed.

"A star!" Another squealed.

"A delicious bad boy." One screamed.

After many compliments thrown at Sasuke, Mikoto came to me, "Sakura dear, what do you think of Sasuke?"

I thought for a while. Finally I answered, "A rock."

"A rock?" The whole class asked.

"Forehead girl, how dare you insult Sasuke-kun?" Karin yelled.

"Who says it's an insult?" I asked.

"So it's a compliment?" asked Kiba.

"I didn't say that either." God, I love messing with their brains!

"Do explain why Sasuke is a . . . um . . . rock." Mikoto said anxiously.

"Well," I started to say. "He's really hard and cold like a rock but there's more to every person that meets the eye." Everyone was silent. Sasuke stared at me. Oh god, I bet what I said was really cheesy.

"That's a . . . interesting perspective." said Mikoto.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

After everyone shared some high school experiences and feelings, Mikoto clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"We're now gonna do something fun," Everyone looked at her as she gave a sly grin. I gulped. Something tells me it won't be pretty.

"I'm gonna make you guys sing a duet! Mikoto style!"

**Me: Oo-kay! That was . . . crappy.**

**Kiba: I know! It's probably because I'm not in it much.**

**Me: Zip it. You'll get your own P.O.V later.**

**Kiba: Yay!**

**Me and Kiba: Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is good . . . I think. :P **

**CHAPTER 5**

"A duet?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Mikoto style?" Kiba and Suigetsu asked in union.

Mikoto nodded, "I will give a song to a girl and a boy. The same song to a boy and a girl. You mustn't tell anyone which song you got. You guys have two days to practice; boys practice the boys' part and girls practice the girls' part. After that, you guys have to sing it to each other and see who your duet partner is."

A lot of excited murmurs erupted from the class.

"No," I said. Mikoto looked at me. I blushed and started to explain. "I'm sorry Mikoto-sensei, I don't sing."

"Oh, nonsense!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"No really, I suck at singing." I admitted.

"Are you nuts?" Kiba whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. I don't wanna make a fool of myself.

"Sorry dear," Mikoto said. "I have to, no, _want_ to hear you sing. Your lyrics are simply flawless, now I want to hear you sing."

"But I'm nothing like my mom." I said quietly.

"Well then I'll have to wait and see." Mikoto said with a smile. I sighed. I guess Mikoto's never lost an argument or debate.

"Don't worry," Jugo said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine."

I gave him a grateful smile. Mikoto went up to her desk and pulled out a basket full of neat and folded paper slips.

"Don't open them yet." Mikoto said sweetly.

She let us pick up one each, except for the musicians. I picked one up and waited for everyone to get theirs.

"Open your slips!" Mikoto announced after handing out the slips.

I sighed and opened my slip. Inside was the name of my mom and dad's favourite song.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as his mother announced the class to open their slips. He didn't want to sing with anyone, especially his fan girls. He closed his eyes and recalled the voice of the mystery girl.<p>

'_Could she be in this class?'_ He wondered. He did want to find her. Maybe she was in this class. The only way to find out was to participate in this stupid duet. He opened his lip and saw what the song was.

It wasn't the kind of song he'd listen to. _'Lucky by Jason Marz and Collbie Calliat'_ was one of the songs which his mom adored. He sighed. He didn't hate the song but he was getting pissed at the thought of singing the song with a fan girl.

'_One week . . .'_ he thought. In one week, he'd find out if his mystery girl was in his music class or not.

* * *

><p>I sneezed.<p>

"Ooh! Someone must be thinking of you." Suigetsu said with his cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Says who?"

"It's an old belief," Jugo explained. "If you sneeze, it means someone's thinking of you." Suigetsu nodded vigorously.

Kiba chuckled, "Must be the Taka students wondering about Sakura's hair." I pinched Kiba's arm. He whimpered in pain.

I sighed as I thought about the song. I wonder who my partner will be. It better not be an annoying dweeb or else Imma go ballistic!

It was the song my mom and dad sang as a duet. And now I was gonna sing it with a mystery person.

"So Sakura," Suigetsu started to say. "I think we need to request a leave for . . . you know." I nodded. My mom and dad's death anniversary and Mangetsu's fall on the same day. Suigetsu and I go visit their graves every year.

Kiba snickered, "This year, you better wear a dress, Sakura."

I rolled my eyes, "Dream on."

"Better practice for your duet, Sakura." Jugo said softly.

I sighed, "I don't think I'll be here for the duet. Mom, dad and Mangetsu's anniversary is on the same day, remember?"

"But you won't take all day," said Jugo. "Practice. You know, just in case."

I nodded, "Fine. I'll do it at home."

"Mikoto-sensei," a Taka student, I believe her name was Hinata, started to say. "Will you please sing for us?"

Mikoto giggled, "Well it's been a long time . . . my voice is probably rusty. However, I know a great singer; Haruno Sayuri." I looked at Mikoto who smiled at me.

"She was fabulous. Why, during our college years, she composed a song for her boyfriend. Your father." Mikoto said to me and Suigetsu. She opened her bag and pulled out her laptop; a white notebook. She browed for the file and then smiled with glee.

"I want you to listen to it okay?" Mikoto played the track.

"Hi there," my mother's voice rang out. I missed her voice terribly. "This song is for my boyfriend, Kenji-kun! I love you!"

A soft and slow melody started to play. Then, my mother's angelic voice started to sing.

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>to fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>suddenly goes away somehow<strong>_

**_One step closer_**

_**I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darling' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more**_

Time stands still  
><strong><em>Beauty I know she is<em>**  
><strong><em>I will be brave<em>**  
><strong><em>I will not let anything<em>**  
><strong><em>Take away<em>**  
><strong><em>What's standing in front of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Every breath,<em>**  
><strong><em>Every hour has come to this<em>**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday_**  
><strong><em>Waiting for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Darling' don't be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

**_And all along I believed_**  
><strong><em>I would find you<em>**  
><strong><em>Time has brought<em>**  
><strong><em>Your heart to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

**_One step closer_**  
><strong><em>One step closer<em>**

**_I have died everyday_**  
><strong><em>Waiting for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Darling' don't be afraid,<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

**_And all along I believed_**  
><strong><em>I would find you<em>**  
><strong><em>Time has brought<em>**  
><strong><em>Your heart to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

I wanted to cry. It broke my heart knowing my mother would never sing with her beautiful voice again. I looked at Suigetsu, who seemed to be deep in thought. A small smile played on his lips.

The whole class started to clap.

"Wow Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a blush. "Your mom's voice is really pretty." I smiled in response.

"Now, I'm hoping you guys will do fabulously for the duet." Mikoto said sweetly.

"YES!" the whole class cheered. I guess my mom's voice inspired them. Way to go mom.

After class ended, Mikoto called me back.

"Sakura dear," she said. "I'm having a get together with my colleagues and friends. I want you and your parents to come. Along with Suigetsu, of course."

I sighed, "Sorry Mikoto-sensei, Suigetsu and I have a very important job to do. Plus, our parents aren't here."

Mikoto bit her lip, and then smiled, "I see. But do come over for a bit if you can, okay?" She gave me an address to her house. I thanked her and left.

* * *

><p>Mikoto smiled as she went home. She loved music class with her students. Today, she was having a gathering; a gathering of friends and colleagues.<p>

After changing into a nice crimson dress and stilettos, she went to prepare the food.

A knock on the door made her squeal in delight. It was her closest friend Kushina and her husband Minato. They were Naruto's parents.

Next was Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. He came alone as his wife had to go for a friend's baby shower.

After that came the Hyuuga brothers; Hiashi and Hizashi. They were Hinata and Neji's fathers.

Next came Inoichi, Ino's father, then came some of the other teachers from Konoha High; Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Iruka and Asuma. Kimimaro came too, on the invitation of Mikoto.

And last but not the least, Tsume came with her bright and boyish personality. Mikoto had also invited their children to join them.

"Welcome," Mikoto said happily. "Thank you all for coming."

"Glad to be here." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"The kids will be here shortly." Fugaku said emotionlessly.

"Geez, you haven't changed, have you?" Tsume said.

On cue, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Jugo entered the room. After giving their greetings, they went to Sasuke's room.

The adults talked about their lives and children.

"Naruto and Kiba along with Suigetsu drew all over my face." Asuma grumbled.

Tsume and Kushina laughed and slapped high fives. "That's my boy!" they said in union.

"I believe Sakura and Suigetsu weren't able to make said sadly.

"Sayuri and Kenji's kids huh?" said Inoichi. "Wow. They must have grown."

"I miss Sayuri-chan and Kenji-kun," Mikoto sighed. "Suigetsu told me they were travelling."

Kakashi's eye widened, "He told you they were travelling?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes," said Mikoto. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kurenai, Iruka, Shizune exchanged nervous glances. Gai shook his head while Anko sighed. Tsume looked down and Kimimaro closed his eyes. Kiba looked like he wanted to cry while Jugo sighed and shook his head.

"That Suigetsu," Anko said with a sad grin. "He's really something else."

"Did something happen to them?" Shikaku asked.

"You didn't know the unyouthful news? Gai said with tearful eyes.

"No," said Minato. "What happened to Kenji and Sayuri?"

"It's been about twelve years . . ." Shizune said sadly.

"Damn it what happened?" Kushina yelled impatiently.

"Sakura and Suigetsu's parents died in a car crash." Jugo said sadly.

**Me: Soooo? What do ya think?**

**Naruto: It sucks! Probably because I'm not in it much.**

**Me: -Death glare-**

**Naruto: -gulp-**

**Hinata: Psy-chan is currently . . . busy with Naruto.**

**Naruto: THE PAIN! AHHHHH!**

**Hinata:-sweat drop- please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the kind feedbacks. Honestly, my work is so crappy -_-**

**Here's more of my crappy work. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"What?" Mikoto shrieked. She couldn't believe two wonderful people had died a tragic death.

Iruka sighed, "It's sad but true. Their oldest son, Mangetsu, passed away shortly because of pneumonia."

"Mangetsu's dead too?" Kushina asked with disbelief. Tears fell down her eyes.

Kimimaro nodded, "Ever since, Sakura and Suigetsu have been on their own."

"Just the two of them?" asked Hiashi. Kimimaro nodded.

"Those two miss their parents, I can tell," said Iruka. He gave a sad smile. "Suigetsu's never been the same after Mangetsu died and seeing Suigetsu sad is eating Sakura alive."

"Mangetsu told the media that he was going for training in the mountains and was never coming back," said Kurenai. "But in reality, he was dying."

Mikoto finally lost it. She broke down crying in her husband's arms. Many closed their eyes in grief and sorrow.

Mikoto couldn't believe it! Her best friend, along with her husband, had died and she didn't know about it.

"How come we never knew of it?" Hizashi asked with anger.

"It was old news, that's why." Shikaku said shaking his head.

They stayed there remembering the times with Sayuri and Kenji. They didn't know that their kids heard the whole conversation.

Sasuke was shocked. So were the others, who were with him.

"Poor Sakura-chan and Suigetsu-kun." Hinata said softly.

"But that day," said Ino. "Suigetsu said-"

"He lied," Shikamaru cut in.

"Jugo, Kiba," said Mikoto. "Why don't you join the others in Sasuke's room?" The others heard shuffling. Soon, Kiba and Jugo came into the room. Nobody uttered a word.

Kiba grinned, "I guess you guys heard huh?"

"How come they're so happy-go-lucky and youthful?" Lee demanded. "I mean . . . losing their parents at such a young age . . ."

Jugo sighed, "It wasn't easy. Suigetsu was breaking down on the inside but he hid it with a smile. Sakura was worse. She didn't eat or sleep for a few weeks. Soon after, she started recovering but seeing Suigetsu in pain, made her lose it again. But they moved on with their lives. But I can tell they miss their parents and brother, very dearly."

Sasuke sighed. His pink haired friend had already been through so much. She had been through so much pain but still was able to put up a fight. He felt bad for her but at the same time, he felt . . . amused by her actions.

"On a happier note," said Jugo. "He looked at Sasuke. "I heard from Kimimaro that you got accepted by Chakra Records as their new band. 'Sharingan' right?"

Naruto nodded happily, "That's right! Me, Teme, Neji and Shikamaru are in the band! We just released a single."

"Congrats." Kiba said with a grin.

Neji nodded a 'thank you.' Shikamaru sighed, "We're in need of a female vocalist. We're holding an audition in a week. Troublesome."

"Did you say female vocal auditions? Like, for your band?" Kiba asked, his voice dripping with excitement.

"Yes," Neji said smoothly. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kiba let out a cry or glee, "I know the perfect candidate! She's kinda shy and stubborn but her voice is amazing!"

Jugo's eyes widened, "Kiba, are you taking about-"

"Yup!" Kiba beamed.

"Ooooooh," Naruto said curiously. "Who is it?"

"Wait and see," said Kiba. "She'll never agree on coming to the audition but I'll record her voice and bring it to you. If she's in, she can show herself."

"Kiba, you know you shouldn't make decisions without her permission." Jugo said warningly.

Kiba shrugged, "It'll be fine."

"Okay then," said Ino. "I'm getting curious about this mystery girl already!"

"Better not be a fan girl." Sasuke muttered.

Kiba boomed with laughter, "Don't worry, she's not a fan girl. In fact, she had a really poor history on guys?"

"Meaning?" Tenten urged.

"She never dated nor did she have crushes or fall in love!"

"I'm starting to like her already." Neji said, mockingly.

Kiba chuckled, "Well, I'm gonna go ask Suigetsu to help me." He pulled out his phone and left the room.

Ino sighed, "I feel bad for Sakura. I mean, she lost her family and her only sibling is torn apart. To make things worse, I heard that she was treated like dirt in school."

Jugo scratched his head, "Everyone treats her that way. She never gives a damn."

"Imma tear apart anyone who insults Sakura or Suigetsu from now on." Tenten said reaching for the senbons in her hair. Neji stopped her.

"I will make my cherry blossom smile!" Lee beamed.

"_M_y cherry blossom?" Hinata asked, tilting her head.

Lee did a nice guy pose, "I will protect my blossom! She is the most youthful, strong and beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Sasuke twitched.

'_No way Sakura would go out with this weirdo.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Ooooooh," Naruto said cheekily to Sasuke. "Teme is twitching! You jealous?"

"No way." He muttered. He suppressed the blush that was on his cheek. Lee pointed a finger at Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, I accept thee as my youthful rival of love!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

"We should get to know Sakura-chan better," Hinata said timidly. "We could spend some time with her."

"Hinata-chan, you are a genius!" Naruto said as he hugged her. Neji glared while Hinata turned a thousand shades of red.

Ino groaned, "I forgot! I have to arrange a bouquet for life skills class. Though my family owns a flower shop, I suck at those things."

"I can help." Jugo said politely.

"Really?" I no beamed.

Jugo nodded, "Kimimaro taught me how to do many things. Gardening was one of my favourites. I guess I'm pretty good at arranging a bouquet."

"Wonderful," Ino chirped. "Let's go to the backyard. Mikoto-chan said I could use her flowers." Jugo nodded and followed Ino downstairs.

Kiba came back in the room, "Suigetsu's in. Now you guys just have to be patient."

I sighed as I threw aside another pile of clothes. How could I _not_ realize it was missing? I mean, it's such an important object to me!

If you're wondering what I'm looking for, then I'll tell you. I'm looking for my necklace; the one my mother gave me the day I was born. It is made of silver with a dark blue sapphire in the middle. I can't believe I lost it and never realized it!

I became frustrated. I banged my head on the wall. I searched the entire house and found nothing . . . except for a few socks and the T.V remote that went missing a few years ago.

I decided to take a break, but that does not mean I'm giving up my search. I grabbed an apple juice can from the fridge and sat on the couch. Maybe watching some T.V will help me clear my mind.

I flipped through random channels and one got my attention: the music channel.

"_The popular band, Sharingan, will be holding auditions for a female vocalist in the upcoming week. Go for it girls!"_ The host of the show cheered. _"Now, here's the video for Sharingan's newest single, Astronaut."_

Did she say Astronaut? My eyes widened when I saw the band; Naruto the drummer, Neji the bassist, Shikamaru the guitarist and the lead vocalist was none other than Sasuke. Not only that, the title of their song was the title I picked during music class. Now I'm _really_ curious to hear their song.

"Let's see how good you are at singing, Uchiha." I mused out loud.

The music began to play and I listened to Sasuke sing.

_**Can anybody hear me?  
>Or am I talking to myself?<br>My mind is running empty  
>in the search for someone else<br>who doesn't look right through me.  
>It's all just static in my head<br>Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**_

_**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_  
><em><strong>Sending SOS from this tiny box<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I lost all signal when I lifted up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down? (Come down)<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down?<strong>_

_**I'm deafened by the silence**_  
><em><strong>Is it something that I've done?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that there are millions<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't be the only one who's so disconnected<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's so different in my head.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?<strong>_

_**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_  
><em><strong>Sending SOS from this tiny box<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I lost all signal when I lifted up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down? (Come down)<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I please come down?<strong>_

I couldn't believe it! That damn cocky Uchiha had such an angelic voice. His lyrics were amazing, I know but his voice? It was so soothing and soft and . . . mysterious. It was inspiring._**  
><strong>_

_**Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
>and it's starting to weigh down on me.<br>Let's abort this mission now  
>Can I please come down?<strong>_

_**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts**_  
><em><strong>all the lonely people that the world forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>if you hear my voice come pick me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you out there?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're all I've got!<strong>_

_**And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_  
><em><strong>Sending SOS from this tiny box<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I lost all signal when I lifted up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot<strong>_

_**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_  
><em><strong>Sending SOS from this tiny box<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the lonely people that the world forgot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you out there?<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're all I've got!<strong>_

_**Can I please come down?**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.<strong>_

_**Can I please come down? Can I please come down? Can I please come down?**_

The song ended. So did the show. I sat there gaping like a fish. I heard the front door open.

"Yo Sakura." Suigetsu said. "Why are you staring at the screen like that? Close your mouth, you'll attract flies."

I shook my head and glared at Suigetsu who chuckled and headed for his room. I sighed, "Hey goldfish, have you seen my necklace?"

"The one mom gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Nope," he said. 'Isn't it with you?"

"I can't find it." I admitted. Suigetsu shook his head, 'And I thought you were more responsible than this." I chucked the remote on his head.

"Hey, you found the remote!" He said happily as he flipped through random channels.

I leaned on his shoulder and watched a random show: How I met you mother.

"Hey Sak," Suigetsu started to say. "I need a new tux. I can't fit into my old one." We dressed formally for mom, dad and Mangetsu's anniversary.

I sighed, "I doubt you'll fit into Kiba's and Jugo's would be too big for you." We didn't have much money at the time being. I worked at the hospital as a caretaker and I earn a little but we only used money for what we need and not what we _want_. I had an idea.

"Hold on." I told him as I jumped off the couch and ran to my room. He shrugged and went back to watching T.V.

I pulled out Mikoto's address. I was right; her number was scribbled on the bottom. I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mikoto's voice chimed in. Somehow, her voice sounded a bit . . . sad.

"Hello Mikoto-sensei," I said. It's Sakura."

"Oh Sakura dear," Mikoto beamed. "How are you? Are you coming over?"

"Uh, no. Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's just . . . is Sasuke there?"

"Yes, but why?" she said curiously. "Are you dating my Sasuke-chan?"

I blushed, "No! No! Nothing like that. I just have a favor to ask him, that's all?"

"I see," said Mikoto. Is it just me, or did Mikoto sound a bit . . . I don't know, disappointed? "I'll put him on in a second."

I waited.

After a little while, instead of Sasuke's voice, I heard Naruto's yelling, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

I cringed at his voice, "Hi Naruto. Uh, is Sasuke there?"

"Dobe." I heard Sasuke say. Then I heard Naruto whine in pain. I guess Sasuke hit him. Poor guy.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

I rolled my eyes, "Listen Uchiha, do you have a tux?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Hn, why?"

"Suigetsu needs a tux and his can't fit into his own. Men and their growth hormones."

"Why?"

"He is too tall."

"No, why do you need a tux?" Aw snap! I'm not gonna spill the word about my family's death anniversary.

"We have to attend . . . something." My excuse sucked.

"What is this 'something'?" God! Can't he just drop the subject?

"Personal reasons." I replied lamely.

I could imagine Sasuke with that smug smirk of his on the other line, "What makes you think I'll lend it to him?"

I twitched, "Never mind."

"I'll lend my tux," he said. "But you better return it in good shape."

"Deal," I beamed. "Thanks."

"Hn." And with that I snapped my phone shut.

I sighed as I lay on my bed. Life's been tough on me and Suigetsu; especially after our family's death. One tux for Suigetsu: check. That solves one of my problems. Only a hundred more to go. I shook my head and crawled into bed.

**Me: What do ya think?**

**Kiba: Where's my P.O.V?**

**Me: Be patient.**

**Kiba: -grumbles-**

**Lee: Please review youthful readers! –nice guy pose-**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Thank you so much for your kind comments! Here's chappie 7. Sorry for the late update.**

**~Psy-chan**

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke up and what do I see? That I was late for school.

"Crap." I muttered as I rushed to the bathroom. Suigetsu had left already. He left me a cup of strawberry yogurt for breakfast in the fridge. Charming.

I put on a dark blue t-shirt that said 'Emo' with a picture of an Emo boy and jeans with blue DC shoes. I grabbed my black jacket and ran out the door with my stuff and the cup of yogurt.

Damn it! I was late. Luckily, I had Kakashi for first period but when I opened the door, I saw Mikoto-sensei.

I blushed, "Uh, hey." I must have looked ridiculous standing at the door holding a yogurt cup.

Mikoto smiled, "Hello Sakura. Suigetsu came by and told me you were coming late. He told me you've been tired these days."

I dumbly nodded. Suigetsu covered for me. I'm gonna reward him with a six pack of strawberry yogurt.

"Go on and take a seat, dear." Mikoto said sweetly. I muttered thanks and went to the only available seat, which happens to be next to Sasuke.

"Alright class," said Mikoto. "Kakashi is absent today. The work given to you is on the board so complete them and please don't make noise." After saying that, she left the class.

I finished the work quickly. I sighed and opened my yogurt. I started to eat my 'breakfast' while Sasuke and Naruto, along with their friends grouped at the table behind me. I didn't pay much attention but Sasuke and Naruto were going at it with their bickering.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do-"

He didn't finish the sentence because I stuffed a spoonful of strawberry yogurt into Sasuke's mouth. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had done. Everyone was staring at me.

"You won't shut up," I said sheepishly. "It's irritating."

I acted cool but the truth was I was trying to hide a blush that was rising to my cheeks. I stuffed a spoon full of yogurt, which was in my mouth, in Sasuke's mouth. That was like indirect kissing!

'**Cha! You go girl!'**my annoying inner yelled.

'_Go away.'_ I told her gloomily.

'**Oh come on! I know you enjoyed it.'**

'_. . .'_

'**Fine! Be that way.'** Phew! At least she shut up.

'**I wonder how it would be kissing him on the lips . . .'** I shook my head to push away the disturbing images my inner was showing me.

I started to doodle on the back of my notebook. I ended up writing _'Stupid Inner' _all over the pages. I groaned as I laid my head on the table. I thanked god when the bell rang. I exited the class.

* * *

><p>Normally, Sasuke didn't like sweet things but the strawberry yogurt which Sakura stuffed into his mouth was very . . . addicting. The spoon had been in her mouth. Maybe it was the taste of Sakura's mouth . . .<p>

He shook his head and exited the class only to be greeted by his friends who were smirking and snickering.

"Ha! Teme, you kissed Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared.

"Hn. I did not."

"Not directly!" Ino defended.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up to his face.

* * *

><p>The day went by as a blur, a stressful, surreal blur. I headed for the last class of the day; music. I grabbed a guitar and went to sit with Kiba, Suigetsu and Jugo.<p>

"Thanks." I told Suigetsu. He understood me. He grinned and nodded.

Mikoto was late but she came in the last 15 minutes.

"Class," Mikoto chirped. "I'm afraid I'm gonna cancel the duet due to some complaints from some of the students." A lot of murmurings erupted.

"However, I want to congratulate Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan, Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun on their new band."

"Sasuke-kun, you were awesome!" Karin cooed.

I rolled my eyes. Some chicks don't know when guys are interested in them or not.

"Hey," Naruto whined. "I was awesome too!"

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! Sakura-chan, I need you to stuff yogurt in Teme's mouth again!" I almost fell off the chair. Urgh! Stupid Naruto. I could see Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"What is this talk about yogurt?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, you missed it Mikoto-chan," said Naruto, getting excited. "Sakura-chan stuffed a spoonful of her yogurt into Teme's mouth!" I groaned.

"Forehead girl did _what_?" Karin shrieked. Fan girls were glaring at me. Fantastic.

It wasn't just the fan girls. Everyone in the class stared at me.

"He won't shut up." I said with a shrug.

Mikoto giggled, "That is so _cute_!" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

Kiba and Suigetsu looked at each other and fell off their chairs laughing.

"Wow Sakura," Kiba said in between chuckles. "I never knew you'd pull a move on a guy!"

"Does that mean you like Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, while snickering like crazy.

I twitched, "No, I did not pull a move on him and double no! I don't like Sasuke."

'**Yes you do. Don't deny!'** my inner butted in. I ignored her.

The bell rang shortly and boy was I happy! I exited the building with Jugo following behind.

"Are you gonna tease me too?" I asked him.

Jugo chuckled, "Although it's tempting, I won't. It looks like you had enough."

"I was going to buy Suigetsu a six pack of yogurt for covering for me but now I'll buy him only two cups." I exclaimed childishly.

Jugo and I purchased yogurt and walked home. I saw that Suigetsu and Kiba were already there. The boys were having a guy's night over and I usually watched a movie with them or went up to my room and stayed there.

I handed Suigetsu the yogurt, "It's for covering for me today." Suigetsu grinned and took the cup from me happily. The boys were watching a football game today so I went up to my room.

I pulled out my guitar and started to play a song.

_**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie,  
>Another night of putting on a disguise<br>I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
>Don't you, don't you?<strong>_

_**So now I'm knocking at your front door**_  
><em><strong>And I'm looking for the right cure<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still a little bit unsure<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I know<strong>_

_**That most people see me as ordinary**_  
><em><strong>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<strong>_  
><em><strong>Interesting and hard to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can never tell where this might go<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not your average, average person<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know much, but I know for certain<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<strong>_

_**I can see it from the spark in your eyes**_  
><em><strong>You believe in all the things you deny<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna fly and leave your worries behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you, don't you?<strong>_

_**Well now I'm knocking at your front door**_  
><em><strong>And I'm looking for the right cure<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still a little bit unsure<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I know<strong>_

_**That most people see me as ordinary**_  
><em><strong>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<strong>_  
><em><strong>Interesting and hard to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can never tell where this might go<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm not your average, average person<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know much, but I know for certain<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<strong>_

I sighed as I put my guitar aside. I climbed into bed and blasted the music on my iPod. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Did you get it?" Kiba whispered.

Suigetsu grinned, "Yup."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jugo asked slowly.

Kiba nodded, "Trust me. Sakura would be thanking us a million times over for this in the future." Suigetsu removed the CD where they had recorded Sakura's voice.

"And now to wait for the auditions." He said with a grin.

**Me: The song is Extraordinary by Lucy Hale from the movie A cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song. Honestly, I think this one is far better than the others . . . or not.**

**Naruto: Psy-chan, Y U NO MAKE ME THE MAIN CHARACTER?**

**Me: Naruto, Y U NO SHUT UP?**

**-Starts bickering-**

**Sasuke: -sigh- Dobe and Baka.**

**Me and Naruto: SAY THAT AGAIN, UCHIHA!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Uh . . . review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the kind comments! I'll do my best to make my chapters better and longer. Enjoy chappie 8! ^_^**

**Also there is an important notification:  
>REVIEW CHAPTER 7 ONCE MORE AS MIKOTO'S DUET GETS CANCELLED AND THE STORY TAKES AN INTERESTING TURN! ;)<strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

There was nothing Sasuke hated more than fan girls. Today, Sharingan was having their auditions today and they already rejected seven participants.

Their voices were too shrill, too manly or just plain annoying! Sasuke groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"Next." Neji said, bored.

Suigetsu and Kiba stepped into the room. Kiba had a tape recorder in his hands.

"Hey guys," said Naruto. "Nice to see you but this is an all girl audition unless . . . YOU GUYS ARE GAY!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger to the two twitching guys.

"We are not gay," Suigetsu muttered. "Why does everyone think we're gay?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said groggily. "Probably because you're in an all girls audition."

"Oh, we're not here to audition," Kiba said with a grin. "Remember that girl we said who had a really nice voice?"

"Yeah." Neji said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well we recorded her voice!" Kiba exclaimed, gesturing towards the tape.

"Let's hear it, then!" Naruto said impatiently.

Suigetsu pulled out a CD and plopped it into the tape. He hit play and guitar music started to play. Then, a girl's voce started to sing.

_**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie,  
>Another night of putting on a disguise<br>I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
>Don't you, don't you?<br>**_

Sasuke was baffled. It was the same voice he had heard in the music room. It was the voice of his mystery girl.

_**So now I'm knocking at your front door  
>And I'm looking for the right cure<br>I'm still a little bit unsure  
>'Cause I know,<br>Yeah I know**_

**_That most people see me as ordinary_**  
><strong><em>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<em>**  
><strong><em>Interesting and hard to know<em>**  
><strong><em>You can never tell where this might go<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I'm not your average, average person<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know much, but I know for certain<em>**  
><strong><em>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<em>**

Sasuke found himself drawn to the voice. That was when he realized he had fallen in love with the voice. He listened intently to the song. He could see the other band members were impressed.

_**I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
>You believe in all the things you deny<br>You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
>Don't you, don't you?<strong>_

**_Well now I'm knocking at your front door_**  
><strong><em>And I'm looking for the right cure<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm still a little bit unsure<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I know,<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah I know<em>**

**_That most people see me as ordinary_**  
><strong><em>But if you look close you'll find I'm very<em>**  
><strong><em>Interesting and hard to know<em>**  
><strong><em>You can never tell where this might go<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I'm not your average, average person<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know much, but I know for certain<em>**  
><strong><em>That I'm just a little bit extra, extra<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just a little bit extra ordinary<em>**

Suigetsu grinned, "So what do ya think?"

"That was . . . amazing." Neji admitted.

"I agree." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Neji asked the Uchiha who had his eyes closed.

Finally, he spoke, "Who is she?"

"You didn't tell us if you liked the voice." Kiba said impatiently.

"Who is she?" Sasuke said, more like demanded.

"Whoa! Even pretty boy likes the voice." Suigetsu said cheekily.

"You're acting different." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"It's just . . ." Sasuke started. "I heard this voice on the first day I came here."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"That's . . . amusing." Kiba said with a smirk.

"So . . . she's in?" Suigetsu asked.

The members looked at each other and nodded. Naruto climbed up on the table, "SHE'S IN! BELIEVE IT!"

Suigetsu and Kiba slapped high fives.

"She'll be introduced to the media on our concert which is coming up in five days."

"Five days?" Suigetsu said, surprised.

"Yeah," said Neji. "Why?"

Suigetsu started to curse under his breath. Kiba scratched his head, "She . . . isn't available on that day."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

After an uncomfortable silence, Neji sighed and spoke, "If she doesn't make it, I'm afraid she won't be in the band."

"She'll be there," Suigetsu said, seriously. "I promise." Kiba looked at him and gave a soft smile.

Shikamaru passed a small recorder and a sheet of lyric to Kiba, "Let her learn the song. We'll be performing it on the concert." Kiba nodded.

Sasuke sighed, "I assume you still won't tell me who it is."

Suigetsu grinned, "Nope! It's gonna be a surprise."

If it was a surprise as Suigetsu said, then Sasuke was definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>It's been two days, and Kiba and Suigetsu are acting very weird. Even Jugo gives me apologetic looks for no reason. Something's definitely fishy, and it's not the tuna sandwich in the fridge.<p>

"So," I started to say as me and the boys were watching 'Friends' on Star World. "What's up with you guys?"

They stiffened. "What do ya mean, Sak?" Kiba asked shakily.

"Spill it." I told them impatiently.

"You see," Suigetsu said slowly. "We . . . recorded your voice . . . and played it at Sharingan's band audition."

THEY DID WHAT!

"B-but you're in." Kiba said in a tiny voice.

"You recorded my voice and played it at an audition . . . WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I totally snapped. What kind of a sick joke was this?

"The guys don't know it's you," Jugo said softly. "But they will when you sing at their concert in three days."

"THREE DAYS?" I yelled.

"Yeah," Kiba said nervously. He handed out a sheet of papers and a small recorder. "You just have to learn this song."

"Come on Sak," said Suigetsu. "It's your dream to sing! We did this for your own good."

"I know what's good for me," I snapped. "I can't believe you'd play a sick joke like this on me."

Suigetsu's face became serious, "You think we're playing a prank on you?"

I snorted, "What else?"

Suigetsu yanked my arm and made me face him, "Listen and listen well! Kiba, Jugo and I thought this would make you happy. You always sang in secrecy and claim you don't want to sing in public when you do. You want to share your talent with the world, don't deny it!

Mom had everything; a wonderful family, a nice job, a beautiful home but she never got her dream of singing. I thought you'd do this for mom's sake if not for yourself but I was wrong. You're just a coward who's afraid to come out of the dark!"

I started at Suigetsu. The words hit me hard like bricks. What he said was true. I let my brother down, I let my friends down, I let my family down and I let myself down. Suigetsu stormed off to his room and I did the same. I slammed the door with force.

* * *

><p>Kiba came out of his trance, "Do you think we should help?" He looked at Jugo.<p>

Jugo shook his head, "They have to sort it out on their own."

The two boys went back to watching T.V.

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for about three hours. I couldn't help but recall Suigetsu's words.<p>

"_You're just a coward who's afraid to come out of the dark!"_

I groaned and climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep because the words were haunting me. I looked at the picture of my mom and dad on my wall. My mom was pouting because my dad was patting her head with a smile on his face and an arm around her waist.

'_Mom. . .'_ I missed her so much. She had such high expectations from me. Even dad and I let both of them down.

'**Go to the concert,'** my inner said softly. **'Maybe it will be for the best.'**

I stared out of my window and smiled. _'Maybe it's about time I stepped into the sunlight.'_

I sneaked out of my room and went to the living room. Jugo was sleeping on the couch with his arms folded and Kiba was on the floor with a little bit of drool escaping his mouth. I smiled at the scene.

I took two blankets from my room and put them on both the boys. My eye caught the recorder and the lyric sheet. I picked it up and stared at it. That's when I made up my mind: I'm going to the concert.

But first I had to clear some things out. I took a deep breath and knocked on Suigetsu's door.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He regretted saying all those mean things to Sakura, his only family.<p>

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he said while getting up.

Sakura peered into the room, "Hey, can I come in?"

Suigetsu nodded. Sakura took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Listen," said Sakura. "I'm sorry. I guess I really was just burying myself in misery and was a coward to try something new. And I'm sorry for accusing you for doing something stupid."

Suigetsu started at his sister and then he grinned, "Apology accepted."

Sakura hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm going for the concert." She said firmly. Suigetsu pulled back from their hug and looked at her. He tilted his head, confused.

"I've been in the dark for too long," Sakura said with a soft smile. "I want to step out into the light."

Suigetsu smiled and his sister. He was proud of her, no doubt about it.

"You do know that mom. Dad and Mangetsu's anniversary is on the same day of the concert right?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura sighed, "Yes I do. But I'm gonna do it anyway."

"That's my girl." Suigetsu said as he patted Sakura's head. She pouted and pushed his hand away. Suigetsu chuckled.

"So," Sakura started to say. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"My blankets are on Kiba and Jugo." Sakura said sheepishly.

Suigetsu laughed, "Sure! Just don't pee in my bed." Sakura punched his arm playfully. Soon both siblings fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I began practicing my song. It was quite impressive. Sasuke had recorded my verse so that it'll help me.<p>

After three to four practice sessions, I managed to learn the song by heart. I went to the kitchen to grab myself a drink. I watched Kiba look around the room for the remote.

I shook my head and sat next to Jugo. He smiled, "Excited?"

"More like nervous," I admitted. "What if I choke on my own saliva or something?"

Jugo chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll do fine." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Now, what is Kiba looking for?" Jugo asked.

"The remote." I said as I sipped my drink.

"This?" Jugo said as he held up the remote. I grinned, "Kiba, look what Jugo has."

Kiba looked up and saw the remote in Jugo's hands. He snatched it away and grinned sheepishly, "My bad."

"HEY KIBA! I GOT HOT GIRL PORN!" Suigetsu yelled while running into the room.

Jugo tilted his head, "Porn?"

I glared at Suigetsu who gulped.

"Did I say hot girl porn?" he said nervously. "I said HOT POP CORN! Can you make us some, Sakura?"

I gave him one last glare before I went to make his pop corn. I opened the cabinet to see that I was out of pop corn. I sighed and picked up my jacket. I wanted an excuse to go for a walk and this was perfect.

After grabbing some money, I went out into the street and headed for the grocery store. I also picked up some yogurt since Suigetsu's stock was finishing and he'd go bananas without yogurt.

After I was done, I headed out. Guess who I bumped into? Karin McSlut and her crowd of Whores.

"Hey forehead," she sneered. "We were looking for you."

"How lovely." I said sarcastically.

One of them, I think her name was Ami, caught me off guard and grabbed me by the throat.

"We want to teach you a lesson for shoving your filthy spoon into Sasuke-kun's mouth." What is everything all about _Sasuke-kun_? _Sasuke-kun_ this, _Sasuke-kun_ that. It was irritating.

Two more sluts put my arms behind my back. Karin punched my jaw. I could feel the blood trickle down the corner of my mouth.

I smirked, "You guys are cowards. You gang up on me when I'm alone. What losers!"

They hit me a lot but I managed to escape the bitches that were holding me and give them a couple of blows too. After sometime, they said something about their hair and Sasuke and left. My ribs ached where that slut Ami had kicked me. I was glad I made her scream when I punched that pretty little nose of hers.

My vision became hazy. The last thing I saw before blacking out were two pools of onyx.

"Stupid . . . Uchiha." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was taking a stroll when his eyes caught a blob of pink.<p>

Sakura was standing next to a grocery store, all bloodied and beaten up. He rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

'Stupid . . . Uchiha." She muttered. Sasuke sighed. Looks like his fan girls got carried away again. He smirked at her sleeping form. It looked like she put up a fight too. He carried her on his back and took her to his house.

**Me: A cliffie! **

**Kiba: YOU PROMISED ME MY OWN P.O.V!**

**Me:-snaps finger and suddenly Kiba's mouth is taped.-**

**Kiba: mephem mphewm**

**Me: He means "Please Review."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys, once again. This chappie is kinda short but bear it k? the next one will be juicy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

I was having a major headache. I guess now I know what a hangover feels like, although I didn't drink. The scent of mint invaded my nose. It was nice and refreshing.

I was on a bed since I was lying down on something very soft. I guess I was in my room, but my bed wasn't this soft . . .

I jolted up to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in a _boy's_ room! I could tell because the walls were black, the bed sheets were navy blue and the room had a computer, a stereo, an electric guitar and a lot of music band and football posters.

Either I was in a boy's room, or I was in a tomboyish Goth chick's room. Both options were creepy.

The door opened and revealed Sasuke.

"Hn. So you're awake." He said lazily.

"Where am I?" I demanded. "And what are you doing here, Uchiha?"

He smirked, "Well, you're in _my _house and in _my _room."

I blushed. _'I was in _Sasuke's_ house, in _his _room, sleeping on _his_ bed!'_

My inner was practically throwing a party in my mind.

"Uh . . . right." Smooth move Haruno.

"Your clothes are over there on the drawer." He pointed towards a black wooden drawer in the corner. My clothes were washed and neatly folded. Wait a minute, if my clothes were over there . . . then what am I wearing?

I looked down to see I was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. My torso was bandaged, I could feel it. I looked at Sasuke, "You didn't . . ."

"No," he cut in. Was it me or did Sasuke's face turn a pale pink. "My mom did that, although those are my clothes."

Great, I slept in _Sasuke's_ house, in _his _room, on _his_ bed, in his _clothes. _Wonderful. Suigetsu and Kiba will never stop teasing me if they knew. That's when I realized . . .

"Oh no! I didn't tell Suigetsu where I was." Knowing the goofball, he'd throw a fit about his 'little sister.'

"Don't worry," said Sasuke. "My mom called your brother last night. He's okay with it." I sighed with relief.

"Come downstairs for breakfast." He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," I called out. He stopped and stood there with his back facing towards me. "Why'd you help me?"

"_My_ fan girls beat you up-"

"And I smashed their faces!" I added proudly.

He sighed, "Just . . . consider it an apology."

"You're apologizing?" I said, amused.

"I deserve a thank you."

"I don't remember asking for help, Uchiha."

"Hn."

I sighed as he left the room. Mikoto had left me a toothbrush. I washed up (in Sasuke's bathroom) and changed into my clothes and went downstairs.

Mikoto was in the kitchen flipping a pancake. Sasuke was at the table munching on a tomato. Next to him was a man with coal black eyes and hair. He must be Sasuke's dad.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said cheerily.

"Good morning, Mikoto-sensei." I said awkwardly.

"Oh no," said Mikoto. "Call me Mikoto dear. No formalities, please."

I nodded.

"So you're Sakura," Sasuke's dad said to me. His gaze was piercing my skull. "Sayuri and Kenji's daughter?"

"Yeah," I said. "You're Sasuke's dad."

He nodded, "Call me Fugaku."

Another person stepped into the room. The person who looked like the older version of Sasuke. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and black eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and gave a small smile in return.

"Hello Sakura," the man said with a smooth voice. "I'm Itachi. I see you're a friend of my foolish little brother."

"Hn." Sasuke said in annoyance.

I smirked, "I didn't know Sasuke had a brother."

"Well he does," said Itachi. "A brother who is far more talented, handsome and-"

Sasuke threw a tomato at Itachi, who easily caught it.

"No fighting in the kitchen." Mikoto chided. I couldn't help but smile. They were just like Suigetsu and me!

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke glared at him.

Mikoto put a plate of pancake and syrup in front of me. I thanked her and started to eat. Sasuke was still munching on a tomato.

"Why do you like tomatoes?" I blurted.

Sasuke looked at me lazily, "That's like asking why your brother likes yogurt." I made an 'o' with my mouth. I guess Sasuke was crazy over tomatoes as Suigetsu was over yogurt.

"Sakura-chan," said Mikoto. "What ever made you break your ribs like that?"

"I got into a little fight." I mumbled sheepishly.

Mikoto sighed, "Young girls shouldn't fight Sakura."

"They asked for it." I said childishly.

Mikoto laughed, "You're just like Sasuke when he was little. He'd eat all the tomatoes and say that it wasn't his fault that tomatoes were so good."

I looked at Sasuke who had his face in his palm. Itachi and I snickered and I could see Fugaku give a soft smirk.

I stood up, "Thank you for everything. I'll be leaving now." I bowed politely and headed out. That's when I realized . . .

"Ehehehehe," I poked my head back in the kitchen. "Where's the way out?"

Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke, see the young lady off, will you?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke said lazily.

"Sasuke." His mother said sternly. Sasuke sighed as he got up. New discovery: Uchiha Sasuke was a momma's boy.

Sasuke led me to the door, "This is it." He picked up a tux from the coat rack and handed it to me.

I took it and looked at him, "Thanks."

"I didn't catch that." He said with a smirk. What a jerk! He was doing this on purpose!

"Thanks." I mumbled a little louder.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the house. I went home and I was greeted by Jugo.

'Hello Sakura," he said. "I'm glad you're back. Can you help me clear my doubts?"

"Sure," I told him. "But where's Suigetsu and Kiba?"

"They're asleep right now." I nodded and followed Jugo into the kitchen. After I put the tux away, I grabbed a can of coke and started gulping it down.

"Why do girls get naked and touch each other?" Jugo asked innocently. I choked violently on my drink and looked at Jugo, "Why?"

"Suigetsu and Kiba showed me a video of what they called 'Girl on girl action' and told me not to tell you. I guess curiosity got the best of me."

I twitched. Suigetsu and Kiba were polluting Jugo's mind behind my back again. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. I stomped to the living room and splashed it over their sleeping forms. They woke up yelling "COLD!"

"Serves you right for perverting Jugo again." I told them.

"Jugo," Suigetsu whined. "I told you not to tell her."

Jugo smiled apologetically, "Sorry guys. I was really curious."

"What about _you,_ Sak?" Kiba said cheekily. "You spent the night at a guy's house."

"I blacked out." I said, dumbly.

"Did he do anything to you?" Suigetsu said rolling up his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes, "No and even if he did, you'd be in too cooped up with perverted fantasies about your sister. " Suigetsu grinned sheepishly.

"By the way," said Kiba. "You're wearing a dress to the anniversary."

"Nope," I said immediately. "I'm not dressing up like a prissy."

"Come on Sak," said Suigetsu. "Show mom, dad and Mangetsu how much you've grown. Be a little formal will ya?"

"I sighed, "On two conditions: no short and sexy slut dresses and no more perverting Jugo." Kiba and Suigetsu nodded.

"I know the perfect dress, Sakura," Jugo said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It belonged to Kimimaro's mom but since she passed away, you can wear it. I'm sure Kimimaro wouldn't mind."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I went back to my room to practice. Tomorrow was the concert. It was to be held at the school and tomorrow was also the death anniversary for mom, dad and Mangetsu. Now that's a lot to handle in one day! I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.

**Me: Sorry it's short.**

**Hinata: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Waaahh! Sorry! This is short too! But tell me what you think. By the way, the song is At the beginning from Annastasia (brings back good memories.)**

**Blah**_**- **_**Sakura singing**

_Blah- Sasuke singing_

**_Blah- Both singing_**

**CHAPTER 10**

Finally, it was the day of the concert. But of course, I had to attend the anniversary first.

Sadly, all of us were so tired that night because of the two events that we over slept and now we were running late.

Jugo drove us in Kimimaro's car. I could see Suigetsu adjust his tie. I straightened my dress.

The dress Jugo gave me was black. It had a red sash around the waist and had a slight V neck that didn't show anything (thank god.) Its sleeves were elbow length and the hem of the skirt reached two inches below my knees. I wore black gloves and a black choker along with a black ribbon in my hair. I also wore black leggings that reached my mid calves with black converse.

Hey! It ain't my fault that I don't have nice shoes; just my converse, DC and Vans. That's what you get for living with your brother and his friends all your life.

Jugo dropped us off to the cemetery. Jugo then went to school. He told us we had to come to school on our own since the traffic would be impossible to escape.

Suigetsu and I placed flowers on their graves. The graves were located a bit far from the others, next to the forest. It was peaceful and the sunset could be seen perfectly from there.

"Hey mom," Suigetsu said as he stood above her grave. "How's the afterlife treating you?"

I rolled my eyes. Suigetsu chatted happily about his dreams over Mangetsu's grave. I was glad to see Suigetsu smile and laugh for real.

Three hours had gone by but hey I still had time to spare.

I sat in between mom and dad's grave, "Mom, dad, I'm going to perform at a concert today. Suigetsu and Kiba signed me up for a band audition without my permission. Can you believe that?"

I told them everything, even though I knew they'd never reply. I felt good talking to my parents, even if they were dead.

My cell phone buzzed. I sighed and answered it.

"Sakura," Jugo said urgently. "You and Suigetsu have to get here fast!"

"What's wrong?" I said. I checked the time on my phone. "I'm not gonna perform for about another hour and a half."

"A few items were cancelled due to some problems with the equipment," he said. "Your number is coming up in about 15 minutes."

"Crap!" I yelled as I stood up and dusted my skirt. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry, Sakura." Jugo hung up.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked.

"My number is coming up in 15 minutes. I gotta go." Suigetsu nodded and we ran out the cemetery while yelling goodbye over our shoulders.

We couldn't get a cab because of the traffic so our only option was to run. But then again, school was very far away from the cemetery.

I checked the time again. I had only 10 minutes.

I saw the gates of the school and boy I was happy.

I heard Sasuke speak through the mike.

"Are you enjoying the show?" The crowd went wild. I could practically feel that annoying smirk of his from far away.

"Well, as you all know," he continued. "Sharingan is to have a new female vocalist and today we're gonna perform the last number with her."

"To tell you the truth," said Neji. "We don't know who she is." A lot of murmurs erupted from the crowd.

"So today, it won't be you who'll be meeting her for the first time," said Naruto. "But it will be our first time meeting her too. BELIEVE IT!"

"We're gonna play a song called 'At the Beginning'," Shikamaru said lazily. "Enjoy." The crowd went wild.

The band had started to play and it was my turn to sing.

"Come on!" Suigetsu yelled as we dashed pass the crowd and headed backstage. Kiba and Jugo were already there.

"Go get'em Sak." Kiba said as he handed me a mic and pushed me towards the stage.

The band stopped playing probably because I wasn't singing. They started to play again and this time I started to sing.

Sasuke was worried for two reasons: one, the mystery girl wouldn't make it and two; he'd never get to know who she was.

The crowd was murmuring something. Sasuke urged Shikamaru to play the key board again. This time he heard the voice.

**We were strangers,  
>starting out on a journey<br>**

Everyone looked to see who was singing to see . . . Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened. He never thought it would be Sakura. Even the crowd was baffled. She was wearing a black dress and was sheepishly walking towards him with a mic in her hand.

**Never dreaming  
>what we'd have to go through.<br>Now here we are,  
>and I'm suddenly standing,<br>at the beginning with you**_**  
><strong>_  
>Sasuke joined her and started to sing along.<p>

_No one told me  
>I was going to find you,<br>Unexpected  
>what you did to my heart,<em>

They stared at each other as they sang.

_**When I lost hope  
>you were there to remind me<br>this is the start.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**And life is a road  
>and I wanna to keep going<br>love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>life is a road  
>now and forever<br>wonderful journey**_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>in the end I wanna be standing  
>at the beginning with you.<p>

__**  
><strong>Sakura smiled as she sang the next lines.

**We were strangers  
>on a crazy adventure.<strong>

Sasuke gave a small smirk.

_Never dreaming  
>how our dreams would come true.<em>

_**Now here we stand unafraid of the future.  
>At the beginning with you.<strong>_

_**And life is a road  
>and I wanna to keep going<br>love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>life is a road  
>now and forever<br>wonderful journey**_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>in the end I wanna be standing  
>at the beginning with you.<p>

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>that made love in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothings gonna tear us apart.**_

_**And life is a road  
>and I wanna to keep going<br>love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>life is a road  
>now and forever<br>wonderful journey**_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>in the end I wanna be standing  
>at the beginning with you.<p>

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep going on<br>**_**  
>Starting out on a journey<strong>__

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>at the beginning with you<p>

The crowd went wild. Sasuke gazed into Sakura's eyes and gave a soft smile. He took her hand, "I'd like to introduce the female vocalist of Sharingan; Haruno Sakura!"

It was amazing standing on stage while the crowd cheered your name. I couldn't help but smile. Naruto tackled me with a hug. I returned it and looked at Sasuke, who was smirking at me. I don't know why but my insides turned into mush when he did.

After the concert, I went with the band to meet their managers. As we were walking, Naruto kept grinning and babbling about how he never thought it was me.

"You were, scratch that, YOU _ARE_ AWESOME SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. I blushed and mumbled a thank you. I could feel Sasuke's stare on my back. I wonder what he's thinking . . .

Their manager turned out to be . . . Itachi. He smiled at me, "Hello Sakura. So _you_ are the new member of Sharingan."

"Kiba and Suigetsu's fault." I said sheepishly.

"Heard you sing," said Itachi. "Welcome to the band. You have such a nice voice."

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said as she tackled me with a hug. "Your voice is incredible. You really are your mother's girl aren't you?"

I grinned. Suigetsu, Jugo and Kiba came up to us.

"Awesome, Sak." Kiba said as he high fived with me.

"Tomorrow, we'll be having a party to celebrate. All of you better be there!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Me: Review, unless you want me to kill Suigetsu. –presses kunai to Suigetsu's throat-**

**Suigetsu: -sigh- You're still mad I didn't take you out for ice cream huh?**

**Me: -Presses kunai closer-**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's kinda short too. Sorry. I was so busy with the science exhibition and the drill and the king's visit to our school! Well here's chappie 11. **

**WARNING: Contains fluffiness (Sort of)**

**CHAPTER 11**

Great! Everyone hates me. Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you: because I became a part of Sharingan.

Firstly, fan girls used every opportunity to yell curses at me. Second, guys follow me around like a bee; annoying! And third, Sasuke's annoying smirk pisses me off.

It's weird getting attention from boys. I mean, I never had it before. When music class came around, boy was I happy!

"Congratulations Sakura-chan," said Mikoto. "You deserve it."

Fan girls started to protest and whine.

"Sakura-chan was always cute to me." A boy, I think his name was Zaku, said to me with a smirk. I glared at him. He and Karin picked on me and my friends.

I wanted to snap back at him but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Shut up Zaku," he said with a glare. "You're mouth is full of lies so don't bother opening it."

Zaku shot him a glare but he shut up.

"Today," Mikoto started to say. "I want you to tell me a dream or wish you had as a child."

"How does that relate with music?" Ino asked.

Mikoto smiled, "You'll see. Now let's start with . . . Karin."

She stood up and adjusted her glasses, "I always wanted to be Sasuke-kun's bride. Actually I still dream about that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. I snickered. I pity him; poor guy.

"What about . . . Naruto?" Mikoto asked. Naruto grinned and stood up, "I wanted to be king of ramen-land!"

"Isn't it candy land?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope! It's ramen-land to me!" We all laughed/giggled/chuckled/smirked at Naruto's dream.

"What about you, Ino?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"I wanted to be a princess and have a tall, dark and handsome prince!" She sighed dreamily.

"What about you Shikamaru?" Mikoto said as she nudged Shikamaru who was about to fall asleep. Shikamaru yawned, "I wanted to be a cloud."

"A cloud?" Naruto said as he tilted his head.

Shikamaru nodded, "And I still want to."

"Why a cloud, dear?" Mikoto asked.

"A cloud is free and goes where ever the wind takes it. I wanna be like that." Everyone, including myself, found his dream interesting.

"What about you Sakura?" Mikoto asked me. Well, I didn't have any dream but I guess my brain knew what to do.

"I wanted to have one dance with prince charming." I blurted out. I clapped my mouth over my mouth. Everyone snickered. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Dream on forehead," Karin said in between laughter. "Who'd wanna dance with _you_?" That hurt. It was a wish that I kept hoping for till middle school. I let go of it but a part of me still wanted it to be true . . .

"Alright," said Mikoto. "What about you, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Well . . . I wanted to barf rainbows."

I raised an eyebrow while the other laughed. Suigetsu blushed, "You said I had to say a childhood dream or wish!"

Mikoto giggled, "Okay! Moving on, what does my dear Sasuke dream of?"

"A fan girl free world." He muttered. Mikoto laughed and patted his head, which made him twitch.

After Mikoto asked everyone's dreams she clapped her hands for our attention, "Okay class. I want you all to compose a song on your childhood and sing it to the class tomorrow. It can be about anything; love hate etc.

"Also, Sharingan," she looked at the band. "You have to prepare a song individually. The musicians may compose a music piece and perform it next week."

After school was over, I was about to leave the class when Mikoto-sensei called me back.

"That was a sweet dream my dear," Mikoto said softly. "I know it'll come true." I smiled gratefully. Mikoto-sensei was so much like my own mom.

"Thank you, sensei," I said as I bowed politely. "I'll be leaving now."

"I know about your parents." Mikoto said softly. I stood frozen in my tracks. I turned around, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth sooner, sensei."

Mikoto smiled. "It's okay. It was heart breaking to hear that Sayuri and Kenji had died. What's worse was that we never knew of it for so long, but Sakura?"

She stepped forward and hugged me. That was totally unexpected. "Do know that I'll be here for Suigetsu and you okay?"

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it back. I wept on Mikoto's shoulder.

"T-thank you, s-sensei." I mumbled out. I hugged her back tightly.

Mikoto pulled away and wiped my tears, "Don't worry about it okay?"

I nodded. I thanked her and left.

In the hallway, I passed Zaku and his gang. He grabbed my arm, "Hey babe."

"Don't call me babe." I hissed. God! I gotta stop watching Pamela Anderson movies. Barb Wire was rubbing off on me.

Zaku chuckled, "Don't be like that. I know you want me . . ." He snaked his arm around my waist.

"Get the hell away from me!" I growled as I pushed his hand away from my waist. He tried grabbing me again but this time a hand stopped him. Guess who it was?

"Leave her alone, Zaku." Sasuke said with a death glare. If looks could kill, Zaku would be dead by now. Zaku growled and left with his gang. I guess Sasuke was a tough fighter if a whole gang was scared of him.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. Sasuke caught my arm. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Follow me." He said as he walked off to another direction. I stared at him. He stopped, with his back to me, "Are you coming?"

I sighed and caught up to him. He took me to the music room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. Sasuke went to the shelf and hit play on the tape recorder. A slow piano music started to play. He held out his hand, "Dance with me."

I blushed. Did Sasuke say what I think he just said?

"W-what are you up to?" I exclaimed. Sasuke sighed as he took my arm and placed it on his broad shoulder. He took the other hand in his own and wrapped his free hand around my waist.

"You wanted to dance with prince charming didn't you?" He said coolly. I looked at him, baffled.

"But you're not Prince Charming." I told him. He was silent. Finally he spoke, "I'm not Prince Charming. I'm your knight in shining, slash that, dark armor."

I smiled softly at his theory. I guess he was my knight. I mean he did save me a lot of times. We swayed to the music but there was one problem . . .

"Sasuke," I said shyly. "I can't dance."

"Hn." He started to lead me and soon I picked up his movements. We danced around the music room. Finally when the song stopped, I looked at him, "Thanks Sasuke."

He didn't say anything. He did something unexpected; he kissed my cheek and left the room without a word. I stood there dazed. I shook my head and started to walk home.

On the way, I couldn't help but think about what Sasuke did. I blushed at the memory. Nah! I guess he was just giving a friendly kiss. But if it was friendly, why was my heart beating so fast?

* * *

><p>Zaku kicked a trash can. His friends backed away from their fuming leader.<p>

"I will have Haruno for myself," he hissed. "I will!"

"Of course," he brother, Dosu, said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "We just need her to agree to be with you. For that, we need a plan."

"WOO! That feels good!" A voice yelled. The gang turned to see Suigetsu pouring water over his head. Dosu grinned nastily, "I know just what to do. Here's the plan . . ." The gang, after hearing the plan, smirked and laughed evilly.

**Me: A cliffe! Leave a feedback. Or else –tries to grab Suigetsu but . . .-**

**Suigetsu: -grins- Psy-chan, will you marry me?**

**Me: Kya! YES! –Runs off with Suigetsu-**

**Sasuke: . . . Hn. **

**Sakura: He means "please review"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. By the way, Happy birthday Suka-san (14****th**** April) I'm so sorry I couldn't update on your birthday. Thanks for reviewing ^_^**

**Yay! Long chappie! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 12**

I got ready for the party. It wasn't really my thing but I had to be present. I put on a black tank top, a black leather jacket (that belonged to Suigetsu) black skinny jeans, that had chains dangling at the side, and black DCs.

Suigetsu wore a black t-shirt with ripped jeans and converse. He also wore an ear stud on his left ear. He put on a black studded hoodie over his outfit.

Kiba wore dark shades with a white tank top, faded jeans and dark blue Vans. He carried his grey hoodie jacket with him as well. Akamaru was washed and clean and wore shades similar to Kiba's. He looked so cute!

Jugo wore a purple t-shirt, which had a picture of a hand holding a grenade, with black jeans and black Nike sneakers. He also wore a black jacket.

The party was held at a club down town. All the members were already there. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tank top and grey skinny jeans, Neji was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, Naruto was wearing chains with his orange t-shirt and black skinny jeans and Shikamaru was wearing a dark green hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey guys," Naruto said cheerily. You guessed it; Naruto was drunk. He held up a beer under my nose. "Drink?"

"Uh, I don't drink." I said as I pushed the drink away. Suigetsu took it and took a sip. I looked at him. He shrugged, "What? I'm not a light weight like Uzumaki."

"Hey!" A girl with blonde hair, I think her name was Ino, said to me as she came up to our group with a drink in her hand. "Sakura right? Nice to meet you, I'm Ino."

"Uh, hi." I said as I shook her hand. I met some other friends of Sharingan; Tenten, Hinata and Lee.

"You look wonderful tonight my cherry blossom!" Lee exclaimed.

'My _cherry blossom?'_ I grinned nervously, "Thank you."

Itachi asked for everyone's attention, "Good evening to all. As we all know, Sharingan has a new female vocalist and now. Please welcome to the stage, Miss Haruno Sakura!" Everyone cheered as I took the stage.

"Sakura, will you please sing a song?" Itachi said as he handed me the mic. I gulped. No one informed me of this.

"Uh," I started to say. "Is that necessary?"

"SING! SING! SING!" The crowd chanted loudly. I sighed. Kiba gave me two thumbs up and went to the D.J. he whispered something and the D.J nodded. Kiba took over the sound system and played the music. I immediately recognized the song. I'd written it myself. I smirked and started to sing.

_**Plug in the mic, open the curtains  
>Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing<br>The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
>The crowds in the palm of my hands<br>All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
>What's an illusion?<br>You're searching for proof  
>but are you certain?<br>Whatever you see is what you get  
>If words paint a picture then<br>I betcha I can getcha yet**_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_

I could see the crowd dancing along with the song. _**  
><strong>_

_**I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
>I'm paying my dues, playing the role<br>I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
>I've got the whole world nodding "yes"<br>Like some bobble heads**_

_**I'll break a sweat, if you wanna**_  
><em><strong>Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear there's no doubt I'm legit<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm no counterfeit<strong>_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want from me<strong>_

_**I'm not shy, boy**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your bright shiny toy<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just have to respond<strong>_  
><em><strong>The clock never stops<strong>_  
><em><strong>But baby, it's time<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no doubt in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can make you believe<strong>_

The crowd chanted my name, "SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!"_**  
><strong>_

_**I can be what you want me to be  
>Tonight is the night<br>Where I make you see  
>That I can be anything<br>Anything, anything  
>I'll make you believe in me<br>I can be what you want me to be  
>Tonight is the night<br>Where I make you see  
>That I can be anything<br>Anything, anything**_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>I can be what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight is the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I can be anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything, anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want from me<strong>_

The crowd went wild. I smiled and bowed. I left the stage to join the party. It was fun. Naruto and Lee went dancing. Suigetsu and Kiba were having a shots contest with Jugo but turns out Jugo could control his alcohol though it was his first time. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru talked to each other. The girls chatted among themselves.

"I need a drink." I said as I excused myself and left the group. I asked the bartender for a coke since I didn't drink alcohol. I thanked the bartender and was about to take a sip when Karin and her sluts showed up.

"Well, well, well," she sneered. "If it isn't Forehead."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, well, well. If it isn't momma slut and her slut babies."

Karin grabbed my arm and harshly pulled me out of my seat, "I thought I told you to leave Sasuke-kun alone. We're gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically. I slapped her arm away. "Listen slut, go bother someone else."

Her skanks grabbed me and dragged me outside the club. They started to punch and kick me but hey! I'm not a sissy; I put up a pretty good fight as well. Then, I felt something sharp stab my side. That bitch Karin had stabbed me. I fell to my knees.

She stood over me smugly with the bloody knife in my hands, "Not so tough now are you forehead?"

"Coward." I hissed.

She grabbed my wrist, "I think I'll let you bleed to death." She started slicing my wrist numerous times. I closed my eyes and groaned from the pain I was receiving. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up. The skanks gasped.

"Sasuke-kun . . ." Karin started to say. Sasuke put his arms around my shoulders for support. I blushed since I could feel his muscles through his tank top.

"Leave." Sasuke hissed, sending them a death glare. Karin and her gang cried and ran away.

I looked at him, "Did you follow me?"

"Hn," he muttered. "It doesn't take _that_ long for someone to get a drink."

He looked at my wrists. I pulled them back, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and lifted me up, bridal style. I blushed a thousand shades of red, "P-put me down!"

"You have to be treated first." He said calmly. I struggled in his arms but he was too strong. I sighed and gave up. He drove me to my house. After changing into something comfortable, I showed him where the first aid kit was and soon he started to tend my wounds.

"Thanks." I told him as he cleaned the wound on my waist. I hissed in pain.

"Hn." He said, focusing on my wounds. I watched him while he worked. Then he did something unexpected; he lifted my wrist and brought it to his lips. He kissed my wounds lightly and I blushed.

'**Cha! Eat that, Karin!'** my inner exclaimed happily.

He bandaged my wounds and then lifted me once more. He tucked me into my bed like a mother would to a child.

"Sleep." He murmured softly. I nodded. It was then when I realized how tired I was.

"Stay." I whispered to him. I don't know why I said it. I guess it's because I felt safe around him. He climbed into bed next to me, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt warm and . . . comfortable. Soon, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up alone in the bed. Suigetsu told me Sasuke had left after the guys had gotten home. I closed my eyes and recalled the feel of his lips on my wrist. I absent-mindedly put a hand to the left side of my chest. Why was my heart beating so fast?

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since I joined the band. We performed a lot of songs. The guys are pretty cool; especially Shikamaru! As lazy as he may seem, he was an interesting guy. I've gotten closer with the girls as well; they're really nice.<p>

Zaku didn't bother me for quite a while but I didn't bother. I guess he was elsewhere torturing some poor, unlucky soul.

Sasuke and I have gotten a bit closer. Sure, we fight a lot but we were on good terms. The incident in the music room and after the party was history but I was still curious to know why he did those things.

Also, Mikoto-sensei had postponed the due date of the song composition which was today. The musicians had finished their pieces and a few singers had completed their song. Sasuke had completed the song 'Welcome to my life' and sung it to the class. The girls went mad.

"Next, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto announced happily. I sighed as I picked up a guitar.

"What is your song about?" Mikoto asked.

"It about being strong," I told her. "I was bullied a lot when I was young but . . . I remained strong." Mikoto nodded with a smile and urged me to sing. I started to play and sing.

_**You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man**_

_**Well you can take me down with just one single blow**_  
><em><strong>But you don't know, what you don't know...<strong>_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

_**You, with your switching sides**_  
><em><strong>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<strong>_  
><em><strong>You have pointed out my flaws again<strong>_  
><em><strong>As if I don't already see them<strong>_  
><em><strong>I walk with my head down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna feel okay again<strong>_

_**I bet you got pushed around**_  
><em><strong>Somebody made you cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the cycle ends right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you can't lead me down that road<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you don't know, what you don't know<strong>_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar**_  
><em><strong>Talking over a football game<strong>_  
><em><strong>With that same big loud opinion<strong>_  
><em><strong>But nobody's listening<strong>_  
><em><strong>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>But all you are is mean<strong>_

_**All you are is mean**_  
><em><strong>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<strong>_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you gotta be so?<strong>_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

Everyone clapped as I ended my song. Mikoto smiled proudly, "Well done! That was a very good performance." I blushed and said thanks. The truth was that song was for Karin. There was a time when I, dare I say it, respected her. She seemed nice but she soon showed her true colors and made me to all sorts of nasty things.

I went to my seat. Sasuke was sitting next to me. He was leaning on his chair and staring at me. I raised an eye brow, "What?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and poked him in the ribs with my pencil. He glared at me. I snickered and stuck my tongue out at him, "Learn more words."

After class was over, Jugo and I went to see Suigetsu and Kiba. The two of them were free of their punishment and both were back to their respective clubs.

"So anything new Sak?" Suigetsu asked me as he casually slung an arm over my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Nothing much. You?"

"I got a yogurt coupon!" He said as he pulled out a coupon out of his pocket. Kiba sighed, "He's been happy about that the whole morning!"

"Where'd you get it?" asked Jugo.

"Found it," said Suigetsu. "The expiry date is today so I'll be at the yogurt shop later."

I nodded, "Don't be out too late."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom." I punched his arm while Kiba and Jugo chuckled.

Later, after reaching home, I changed into a pair of boxers (Suigetsu's) and a red tank top. I found my old bunny slippers so I slipped them on as well. My hair had grown a bit so I put it in a messy bun. I put on my head phones and started to do my homework.

After I finished my Physics and Math homework, I stepped outside to get a drink. When I reached the living room I saw Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru sitting on the couch. Sasuke gave me an amused look. I realized what I was wearing at the time.

I blushed, "What are you guys doing here?"

Kiba grinned and stepped out of the kitchen. He tossed me a can of coke, "Guys night over, Sak."

"Geez Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin. "You're _hot!"_ I gave him a death glare and hr immediately shut up.

"Whatever," I said. "Don't disturb me."

"Be polite Sakura." Jugo said as he entered the room while drying is hands on a towel.

"Where's Lee?" said Kiba.

"Lee couldn't make it." Shikamaru said lazily. Phew! I didn't want to hear his speech of how youthful I was.

"Where's Suigetsu?" Neji asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yogurt shop," I replied. "He got a yogurt coupon. He'll be here."

It was getting pretty late. I watched a movie with the guys. Suigetsu still wasn't home.

"Maybe I should call him." I said. My phone started ringing that moment. It was an unknown number. I answered it.

"Miss Haruno? Sister of Hozuki Suigetsu?" a male voice asked. Sounded like a cop.

"Yes?" Oh no! Tell me Suigetsu didn't get himself into jail.

"Could you please come to Konoha Hospital?"

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up. Did something happen to Suigetsu?

"He's been seriously injured." Hearing those words, the phone fell out of my hands.

**Me: A cliffie. I'll try to update soon and make the chapter long and juicy! ^_^**

**Kiba: What about my-**

**Me: Yes, your P.O.V is coming up.**

**Kiba: YES!**

**Me and Kiba: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Woo! Another quick update! Actually, the internet at home is spoilt so I'm using my school's computer during computer class and the best part is that our teacher doesn't even know it! Kukukuku I'm so evil right honey?**

**Suigetsu: Yes, you are.**

**Me: Anyway, here's chappie 13. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 13**

I was in the hospital, waiting. The guys were with me. After hearing Suigetsu was injured, we rushed to the hospital.

According to the police, Suigetsu was attacked by a gang and a passerby found him all bloodied and beaten up so he informed the cops.

I was gonna kill whoever did this to my brother. I clenched my fists. Jugo put his hand on my shoulder; a gesture to tell me to calm down. But I couldn't calm down knowing my brother was hurt and the doctors still weren't done healing him.

Finally, a doctor stepped out of Suigetsu's room.

"Is he okay?" I asked standing up from my chair. The doctor sighed, "He's a strong guy, that's for sure. He had been stabbed numerous times but somehow he managed to take it. He has three broken ribs and is lucky he hasn't punctured a lung. He'll heal in about a week."

I sighed with relief. Suigetsu was going to be okay.

"However . . ." the doctor started to say.

"What is it?" Jugo asked softly.

The doctor sighed, "His right hand has suffered a lot of damage and we're not sure if it'll heal fully or not."

He looked at me sadly, "I heard he likes sword fighting. But if his hand doesn't heal . . . I'm sorry but his days as a sword fighter will be over."

My heart broke after hearing those words. Suigetsu loved sword fighting. It was the only thing that kept him happy and alive. Now if his hand didn't heal, his dreams would be lost forever.

Kiba wrapped his arms around me for comfort, "Can we see him?" The doctor nodded.

I walked inside to see my brother all wrapped up in bandages in the bed. He smiled weakly as we entered the room, "Hey guys."

I went by his side and squeezed his hand. Tears fell from my eyes but I didn't bother wiping them. Suigetsu raised his hand weakly and patted my head, "And I thought you were more mature."

"Baka." I said with a smile. He gave me a weak toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Kiba watched his two best friends talk to each other. Suigetsu dreamed of becoming supreme sword master. Now because of some stupid gang, his dreams could be crushed forever.<p>

He wanted to punch something. He couldn't believe that he couldn't do anything to save Suigetsu and his dream. Heck, he didn't even know who beat up his best friend so badly.

He made a vow to support Suigetsu with whatever he chooses in life. After all, what were best friends for? He gave a small smile before leaving with the others.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, I felt I had to break the news to Suigetsu. I couldn't do it. I didn't have the heart to tell my brother that his dreams were going to be shattered.<p>

"I know Sak," he said softly. I looked at him. "I know about my hand."

I closed my eyes, "Suigetsu . . ."

"Why me?" he said shakily. I opened my eyes to see tears dribbling down my brother's cheeks. "I have done everything to achieve my goals. I was so close and now . . ." I hugged him. He sobbed silently onto my shoulder. I shushed him and hummed a lullaby. Soon, he fell asleep. I laid his head on the pillow and kissed his forehead.

I received a text on my phone from an unknown number.

_Meet me at the old car wash down town. Better come alone or your precious Inuzuka friend will suffer like your brother. See ya, babe._

My blood boiled as I read the text. There was only one person who called me babe: Zaku. So it was him who hurt Suigetsu. That's it! I'm gonna kill him. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the old car wash.

Zaku was there with his gang. He smirked as I approached him, "Hey babe. Glad you showed up."

"You will pay for this." I hissed. I wanted to rip off his head right off his shoulders but I told myself to stay calm.

"You know Sakura," Zaku said as he walked around me, twirling my hair between his fingers. "I could hurt your other friends and shatter their dreams like I did with your brother. But I'll make a deal with you."

I waited for him to continue.

"Become my girlfriend." He said with a smug smirk. I looked at him like he was crazy. Become his girlfriend? No way in heaven, earth or hell!

"Become my girlfriend," he continued. "And I won't hurt you friends." I froze. I could protect all my friends from harm and all I had to do was become Zaku's bitch.

I had read many stories and watched many movies on how the girl is blackmailed by the villain. The girl agrees and her friends are safe. But I wasn't that kind of girl.

I punched Zaku square in the nose. He groaned as he clutched his nose. I guess I broke it. I glared at him, "I'm not a weakling, Zaku. I'm Haruno Sakura!"

Zaku and his gang tried to beat me but I had an adrenaline rush, I didn't realize what happened; when I came to my senses, I was holding a bloodied Zaku by the collar of his shirt.

"Leave me and my friends alone," I told him with malice dripping in my voice. "If you don't, you will face my wrath got it?"

Zaku nodded shakily. I let him go. He and his gang scurried away. I spat on the ground and went back to the hospital. I felt proud of myself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru told the girls the news and were picking up some yogurt from the grocery store. Kiba and Jugo joined them and the gang was about to head for the hospital when they saw a blob of pink near the old car wash. She was near a gang; Zaku's gang.<p>

Sasuke clenched his fist. They sensed trouble so they went to where Sakura was and hid behind a couple of tires.

"Become my girlfriend," Zaku said to Sakura. "And I won't hurt you friends."

Sasuke realized that it was Zaku who hurt Suigetsu. Kiba looked like he was about to jump out and kill Zaku on the spot but Neji held him back.

"Sakura-chan wouldn't agree, right?" Hinata whispered. All of them stared at Sakura who was frozen.

'_She wouldn't . . . right?' _Sasuke thought.

The gang was baffled when they saw Sakura punch Zaku square in the nose. Zaku groaned and clutched his now broken nose.

"I'm not a weakling, Zaku. I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura exclaimed. Her friends smiled proudly at her. What they saw next wasn't pretty. Sakura single-handedly beat up the entire gang. She then grabbed Zaku by his collar, "Leave me and my friends alone. If you don't, you will face my wrath got it?"

Zaku and his gang ran away. Sakura spat on the ground and walked away towards the direction of the hospital. Once she was gone, the gang stepped out of hiding and smiled/smirked.

"That's our Sakura." Kiba said softly. Jugo smiled proudly at Sakura's retreating figure.

**Me: Kinda short. Sorry.**

**Kiba: YES! FINALLY! MY OWN P.O.V! –Dances around like a crazy person-**

**Me:-whispers to Suigetsu- Honey, his Kiba high of Sugar again?**

**Suigetsu: I think it's the skittles that he ate earlier.**

**Me and Suigetsu: -Sigh-**

**Kiba: PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's chappie 14. I'm still using the school computer -_- Oh My! Another early update. I should get an award.**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 14**

It has been about two and a half weeks and Suigetsu's injuries had healed, except for his hand. Now we were at home watching Family Guy. Suigetsu was still sad about the news but hey! The doctor said it _might_ heal so we're hoping for the best.

Kiba came into the room with a bowl of popcorn, "What cha watching?"

"Family Guy." Suigetsu and I answered in union. Kiba sat on the floor and started to munch on his popcorn. Jugo stepped into the room with his phone in his hand. He handed it to me, "It's for you."

"Hello?" I said without taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Sakura-chan?" It was Mikoto. She visited Suigetsu in the hospital when he was still recovering and had helped us in every way possible.

Hello, Mikoto-san." I said to her.

"How's Suigetsu-chan doing?" She asked with concern in her voice. She cared for us like a mom. In fact, she was like our second mom now!

"Goldfish is fine," I said. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "We're watching T.V right now."

"Can you tell him to be ready?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking him to check up his hand. I'll be there in 10."

"Alright. Thank you Mikoto-san."

"Any time, dear." With that, she hung up.

I looked at Suigetsu, "Mikoto-san wants you to be ready. She's taking you to the hospital to check up on your hand." Suigetsu nodded and got off the couch.

Kiba looked at me, "Can I change the channel?" I nodded and handed him the remote. We watched G.I Joe: Rise of Cobra on HBO. Suigetsu stepped into the room wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked at me, "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I got work to do here."

"I'll go with you if it's okay." Jugo said. Suigetsu grinned and nodded. After a few minutes, Mikoto picked them up and left. After I was done with the laundry and the dishes, I told Kiba I was going out for a walk. As I walked through the streets, my fans came up and asked for my autograph. I still wasn't use to public attention.

After I escaped from my fans, I went to the cherry blossom tree by the river and saw that Sasuke was also there. I sat next to him, "Hey."

"Hn." He greeted. I sighed. I guess some things never change.

We sat in silence and watched the sunset. Usually silence was uncomfortable but when it was with Sasuke, it was peaceful.

"You're weird," He said as he looked at me. "You are very weird."

I twitched, "Say that again, Uchiha!"

"You're weird," he said. "But you're different. Different from anyone I've ever met." I blushed at his words. We stared at each other and slowly, he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes. Finally our lips met.

I was blushing a million shades of red. The kiss was soft and sweet. My inner was practically throwing a party in my mind. He pulled away and smirked. He stood up and left. I watched him leave. That was my first kiss.

My heart was doing a relay race in my chest. That was when I realized I had fallen for Sasuke, really hard. But I never had an experience in love. I was afraid of having my heart broken. Sasuke was like a star; so beautiful but so distant.

But then why was he so nice to me? Did he like me back? Was he playing with me? So many questions flooded my mind. I shook my head and was about to open my door when it opened by itself and revealed Suigetsu, who's eyes, were as wide as an owl's.

Was something wrong? I grabbed Suigetsu's shoulders and pushed him inside the house. Inside, Kiba was grinning like a maniac and Jugo was smiling widely.

"What is going on?" I asked impatiently. Mikoto stepped out from the kitchen and squealed as she hugged me.

"Suigetsu-chan's hand," she started to say. "It will heal in a week's time!" I couldn't believe it! I let out a squeal of delight and danced around the room with Mikoto. I hugged my brother who was laughing and smiling. It felt so good seeing him happy.

"Time to celebrate!" Mikoto exclaimed. She cooked us a special dinner and we enjoyed ourselves. After Mikoto left everyone went to sleep. Jugo and Kiba went home. I went to my room and closed the door.

Suigetsu could have his dream after all. I recalled the incident with Sasuke. I decided I was going to take a risk and ask him why he did those things; in the music room, after the party and today near the river.

I sighed as I climbed into bed and let my drowsiness take over me.

* * *

><p>I still couldn't talk to him for a week! Stupid, idiotic, cowardly me.<p>

School was normal today. I was completely new to the subject of love. Heck, I hated what love did to me; it made me feel all warm, fuzzy and tingly on the inside. It was weird; but a good kind of weird.

I wanted to talk to him in music class but it'll be too awkward; especially since his mom's the music teacher!

I saw him talking to Aiko, the school's head cheerleader. She was a complete slut; she wore short clothing, she was Sasuke's fan girl and hated me.

She was leaning towards Sasuke, a bit too close for my taste. She was smiling and talking, more like flirting, with Sasuke. Shockingly, Sasuke talked back to her once in a while. I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. I wanted to rip Aiko's head off.

'**Let me at her! Let me at her!'** my inner started to yell.

I shook my head. I had to calm down. Sasuke was probably . . . forced to talk. But still . . . why did I feel so . . . hurt?

After class was over, I went to Sasuke. He was by his locker and was talking to Chouji. I heard their conversation. They were talking about a football game.

"So do you like Sakura?" Chouji asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked as emotionless as ever, "No. She's just an annoying girl."

The words made my heart shatter into a billion pieces. He didn't like me back. Sasuke didn't like me back. I was just an annoying person to him.

My dictionary fell out of my hands. Crap. Sasuke and Chouji looked at me with wide eyes. I was trying to stop the tears from falling, "I'm sorry." I quickly grabbed my dictionary and ran out of the building.

Sasuke followed me, "Sakura!"

I stopped. I didn't want to face him but my body won't budge. He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I asked coldly. "I thought I was annoying to you."

"Sakura, I do like you. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" I demanded. He was silent.

"I deserve to know," I said shakily. "You kiss me and hold me but we're not a couple. So tell me! Did you love me or was I your toy?"

"No," he said. "Don't ever think you were a toy, Sakura."

"Then why?" I asked him pleadingly.

"If you're seen with me," he said. "You what the paparazzi would do."

"So you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" I asked him. The hurt inside me was replaced by anger.

"No!" he said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you?"

"Can't you see I'm in love with you?" I yelled. His eyes went wide. I told him what I had kept in my heart for a long time.

"I thought you were different Sasuke," I said sadly. "But you broke my heart over and over again and tossed me away like a broken tool. Thanks a lot." I brushed pass him and ran out of the gates. Tears fell from my eyes but I didn't bother wiping them.

I ran home. I was greeted by Suigetsu.

He grinned, "Hey Sak. We're watching Lord of the-"

He saw my face and hugged me, "What's wrong?"

Kiba and Jugo came into the room and saw me.

"What happened, Sak?" Kiba asked with worry in his voice.

"Why does it hurt?" I mumbled. I clutched my chest and looked at them. "I thought love was easy to get over. But why does it hurt so much?"

Suigetsu shushed me and carried me to my room. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I should have seen this coming." Suigetsu said with a sigh.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Don't you get it?" said Jugo as he sat next to Suigetsu on the couch. "Sakura's heart is broken."

"Sakura in love?" Kiba asked baffled. "No way!"

"Yes way," said Suigetsu. "And I'm assuming the idiot she loves is Sasuke."

"Imma tear Uchiha apart!" Kiba said standing up.

"Calm down," said Suigetsu. "I want to too but I think we should be more concerned about Sakura."

"You could take her with you," said Jugo. "It'll help her get her mind off of things."

Kiba grinned, "That's a great idea. You should ask her once."

"I didn't tell her the news yet," said Suigetsu. "But I'll talk to her about it."

* * *

><p>I woke up and went to the bathroom. The guys were watching Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and they didn't notice me going out of my room. I went to the bathroom and stared at the reflection; messy hair, red and puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.<p>

I sighed. Why did I ever think that things would go as planned? This wasn't a fairytale, this was reality and in reality, there were hardly any happily ever after.

I washed my face and headed back to my room.

"Hey Sak you're up!" said Suigetsu. The guys looked at me. I went over to them and sat on the floor next to Kiba.

"Look Sak," Suigetsu said putting his hand on my shoulder. "If you don't wanna talk about, it's fine. But I have news for you."

"Go on." I said to him.

He grinned, "Last week, I met the sword master, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Say what?" I turned to look at him.

Suigetsu nodded, "I was practicing and he saw me. We chatted for a while. Turns out, he was the best friend of Mangetsu. Isn't that great?"

"Did you challenge him?" I asked.

Suigetsu nodded, "He told me there was a sword fighting tournament coming up in Kiri and that for the final round, the participant would be fighting him. He told me I should participate. I wanted to go but I couldn't leave you guys behind. I told him I'd think about it. I talked to Jugo and Kiba decided to go.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I was going to tell you. Didn't mean any harm, Sak," he said holding up his hands in defense. "I thought you'd be happy here with the band."

I heart fell at the thought of Sasuke. I couldn't face him anymore. I just . . . couldn't.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come with me," said Suigetsu. "To get your mind off of things. I can ask Itachi to give you a vacation."

"In fact, we can all go," Kiba beamed. "It'll be a family vacation."

"I'm in," I told them. "But I'll talk to Itachi myself. There's something I need to discuss."

Jugo nodded, "Well, Suigetsu will be leaving this weekend so you better pack up."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks guys. You're the best."

I went to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed Itachi's number and waited for him to pick up the phone. I had made up my mind.

"Hello?" Itachi said in a silky voice.

"Itachi?"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Yes."

"How may I help you?"

"I would like . . . to quit the band."

"But why?"

I bit my lip, "I just need to take a break from music. Suigetsu's having a tournament in Kiri and I'm going with him."

"Something happened between you and Sasuke?"

Crap! How does he know? "Please Itachi?"

"Alright."

"Thank you. And I'm very sorry."

"But Sakura, are you sure?"

"Yes." I hung up the phone. Tears were falling down my cheeks again. I wiped them away and pulled out my suitcase from under my bed. Did I make the right decision?

**Me: Well I'm glad this one's long. Contains a lot of drama ne? Please review or else –grabs Suigetsu-**

**Suigetsu: Yeah honey?**

**Me:-pulls out Katana and holds it under Suigetsu's neck- I'll kill dear ol' Sui-chan!**

**Suigetsu:-sigh- I said I was sorry for not doing the dishes. Come on! There was a really good movie on that day.**

**Me: LIAR! You were watching porn.**

**Suigetsu: Was not! –Gulps-**

**Me: -holds katana closer-**

**Jugo: -sighs then smiles- Please review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chappie. Don't worry I'll be posting an epilogue. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Sasuke couldn't get the conversation with Sakura out of his head.

"_Can't you see I'm in love with you?"_

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He told her it was because of the paparazzi that he didn't want to be with her. Half of it was true but the truth was he was afraid. The great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He was afraid to love so he pushed Sakura away.

The band came over. After noticing Sasuke's sour mood, they asked him what was up and he told them. They were baffled with the story.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. He launched himself off the bed and tried to hit Sasuke but failed and ended up on his butt on the floor. He glared at Sasuke. "Why did you have to do that to Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke, you're too ego-centric to realize that you have fallen for her." Neji said as he shook his head. It hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He did love Sakura. And he let her slip away from him.

"Girls are troublesome," said Shikamaru. "But you have to make it up to her."

The door opened to reveal Itachi. He sighed, "Sakura has left the band."

"SAY WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

Itachi nodded, "She called me and said she was quitting the band and that she was leaving for Kiri for a while."

"Why Kiri?" asked Neji.

"Probably because of Suigetsu," said Shikamaru. "I guess he's participating in the sword fighting tournament."

Sasuke banged his fist on the wall. Itachi looked at him, "I assume you are responsible for Sakura's quitting. You have to make it up to her, Sasuke."

He left the room.

"What do I do?" Sasuke murmured. He always thought he was better off on his own but suddenly, he felt helpless.

"Tell her how you feel." A voice said. It was Mikoto who was standing at Sasuke's door.

"Hi boys," she said stepping into the room. "May I have a word with Sasuke in private?"

The three band members nodded and left. Mikoto sat next to Sasuke on the bed, "Listen Sasuke, I know you love her and that you messed up. But you can't let her get away. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how." Sasuke admitted. He couldn't lie to his mom.

"Why don't you write a song for her?" Mikoto said softly.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Naruto yelled running into the room. Neji shook his head as he entered the room and Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry Mikoto-san," said Neji. "You know what happens to Naruto when he hears 'Sasuke' and ' private' in the same sentence."

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Shikamaru yawned, "Listen to your mom, Sasuke. It's a good idea."

Neji nodded, "We'll help you."

Sasuke nodded in thanks to his friends and mom. After they left, Sasuke sat at his desk and started to work on his song for Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned, "I gotta ask Suigetsu to have Sakura ready."<p>

"Do you think its wise talking to him? I mean he is Sakura's _brother." _said Neji.

"I know! I know! But I'll explain it to him." Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Suigetsu's number.

"Suigetsu's phone. Who's speaking?"

"Hey Suigetsu, its Naruto."

"What's up?"

"Listen, I have a proposition for you."

"Does he even know what proposition means?" Neji whispered to Shikamaru who shrugged and smirked at his blonde friend.

Naruto explained the plan to Suigetsu, "So what do ya think?"

Suigetsu was hesitant, "I don't know. I don't want Sakura to be hurt again."

"She won't be!" Naruto exclaimed. "In fact, if it works out, she'll be happy. Come on, man! Do it for your sister."

Suigetsu sighed, "Fine. Let's give it a shot."

Naruto grinned, "Great! Tell her to come to the school auditorium on Friday, after school."

"We're leaving on Saturday."

"But she can come by right? I mean it's only the day before."

"Deal." And with that, Suigetsu hung up.

"Now, we just have to wait." Naruto beamed.

"We should be telling you that." Neji said with a smirk. Naruto crossed is arms and pouted. Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and tomorrow was the day I was leaving. The truth was I wanted to stay in Kiri and start a new life there.<p>

I was in English class and Anko was teaching us a poem.

"Hey Sakura," said Suigetsu. "Can see me in the school's auditorium after school?"

"Why?" I asked him.

He gave me a toothy grin, "You'll see."

Sharingan was not present in music class. That was good because I didn't want to face Sasuke right now. It was annoying but I still wasn't over him. Maybe because he was the first guy I ever had feelings for.

After school was over, I went to the auditorium but it was empty.

"Goldfish," I called out. "You there?"

I didn't see Suigetsu but I heard the guitar being played. I turned towards the stage to see Sasuke playing the guitar and looking at me.

_**Can't blame you,  
>For thinking,<br>That you never really knew me at all.**_

Sasuke was singing to me. To _me!_ I stared at him as he sang.

_**I tried to,  
>Deny you.<br>But nothing ever made me feel so,  
>Wrong.<strong>_

_**I thought I was protecting you,  
>but everything that I go through,<strong>_

_**Here I am,**_  
><em><strong>With all my heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you understand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I let you down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm never,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gonna make,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That mistake again.<strong>_

_**You brought me closer  
>To who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me  
>What you mean to me<strong>_

**_Just know that I'm sorry_**  
><strong><em>I never wanted to make you feel so small<em>**  
><strong><em>Our story is just beginning<em>**  
><strong><em>But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah, yeah)<em>**

**_And every time I think of you_**  
><strong><em>I think of how you pushed me through<em>**  
><strong><em>And show me how much better I could be<em>**

**_Here I am with all my heart_**  
><strong><em>I hope you understand<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I let you down<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm never gonna make<em>**  
><strong><em>That mistake again<em>**  
><strong><em>You brought me closer<em>**  
><strong><em>To who I really am<em>**  
><strong><em>Come take my hand<em>**  
><strong><em>I want the world to see<em>**  
><strong><em>What you mean to me (yeah)<em>**

**_You make me feel like I'm myself_**  
><strong><em>Instead of being someone else<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna live that every day<em>**  
><strong><em>You say what no one else will say<em>**  
><strong><em>You know exactly how to get to me<em>**  
><strong><em>You know it's what I need<em>**  
><strong><em>It's what I need yeah<em>**

**_Here I am with all my heart_**  
><strong><em>I hope you understand (I hope you understand)<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I let you down<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that<em>**  
><strong><em>mistake again)<em>**  
><strong><em>You brought me closer<em>**  
><strong><em>To who I really am<em>**  
><strong><em>So come take my hand<em>**  
><strong><em>I want the world to see<em>**  
><strong><em>What you mean to me<em>**  
><strong><em>What you mean to me<em>**

I was baffled. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Sasuke stepped off the stage and walked towards me. He cupped my cheeks and brushed my tears away with his thumbs, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you."

I gave a small smile, "Are you sure you're not Lee in disguise?"

Sasuke smirked, "If I were, I'd be adding the word youth to every sentence."

"Good point." I gazed into his eyes.

"So," he started to say. "Will you give me another chance?"

I grinned, "Only if you say please."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is that necessary?"

I nodded childishly. He sighed, "Sakura, will you _please _give me another chance?"

I smiled, "Yes." He kissed me with so much love. I kissed him back whole heartedly. I heard clapping and we pulled away. The band, Itachi, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Suigetsu, Kiba, Jugo and Mikoto were standing there smirking/smiling at us.

"And I thought you were gonna die single!" Kiba said with a grin.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, "Please don't hurt her again. If you do, our whole house will flood with tissues."

I twitched, "Shut up."

Mikoto squealed and hugged me, "You two make a lovely pair! Sasuke, you will marry Sakura-chan and have many pink and blue haired babies."

I blushed deeply while the others laughed/chuckled.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He whispered huskily into my ear. I wanted to faint.

"Sakura," said Itachi. "I know you made up your mind but I'd really appreciate it if you stayed in the band. It's refreshing having a girl around."

I thought about it for a while. Then I smiled, "I guess I'm back in."

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji smirked while I shook hands with Itachi. Jugo smiled warmly at me and Naruto, Mikoto and the girls squealed. Kiba and Suigetsu slapped high fives.

"Is it really necessary for you to go to Kiri?" asked Tenten. "I mean you guys are all okay now aren't you."

"I still want to go," I told them firmly. "I want to be there when my brother is accomplishing his dreams." Suigetsu grinned.

"In that case," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Let's all go. We need a vacation anyways."

"Itachi?" Neji said turning to their manager.

Itachi smiled softly, "Sounds good to me. I can get the tickets ready as well so you guys have to pack up and be ready."

"WOO! VACATION, HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the auditorium.

The others left as well. I was about to leave but Sasuke pulled me by the wrist and spun me around. I was greeted by his lips on mine.

"What was that for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a soft smile. He looked so adorable when he smiled. I blushed.

I was about to leave when he called me back again, "Wait."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. He stepped towards me and leaned down.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, his breath fanning across my face. I did as I was told. I felt him attach something around my neck.

He kissed my cheek gently, "Open them."

I opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke had put a necklace around my neck; my mom's necklace which I had lost.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, baffled.

"The first day I came here," he said. "I heard you sing but didn't know it was you. I found that instead."

I smiled and kissed him, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn." He laced his fingers through mine and together, we walked out of the school.

**Me: Stay tuned for the epilogue.**

**Suigetsu: Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the epilogue. Thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned for the new SasuSaku fanfic (Murder of Matsumoto Yuki) Enjoy!**

**EPILOGUE**

It's been two years and life was so much easier now. Let me brief it down:

Suigetsu was the participant who made it to the final round. He fought Kisame with all he got but lost. Kisame, however, was very impressed with Suigetsu and took him as his student. Kisame also promised me that Suigetsu would be taken care of and that someday, he would surpass Kisame and take over as Supreme Sword Master.

Suigetsu stayed in Kiri but we still stayed in touch. We even visit each other once in a while. He even found himself a girl; a really pretty girl who is bright and cheerful and is just as crazy about swords as him.

Jugo is now in college and lives on his own in an apartment not far from my own. He has found a really nice girl; both of them are innocent and kind. They're the perfect pair; a match made in heaven. He works at the Yamanaka flower shop with Ino as a part time job. He's really happy with his life. Kimimaro is very proud of him and as a gift, he bought Jugo a car. How cool is that?

Kiba participated in almost every sport event and won them. In the end, he focused more on football and was able to get into the national team. He's still single but a lot of ladies are after him. At first, I thought fame would change him and that I'd lose the Kiba I loved but he stayed his goofy self. Akamaru is now healthy and strong. He's old but still has a lot of energy in him. He helps Kiba train and once, he even did a commercial for dog biscuit!

Tenten and Neji are engaged; the two are an inseparable pair. Naruto is dating Hinata and pretty much the same; loud and hyper. Lee started his dojo and started to spread the word of his "power of Youth" philosophy. Ino and Shikamaru are dating and they are just like a married couple, always going at it with their little love quarrels.

And me? Well, I sang with Sharingan for about a year and then I quit so that I could start singing solo. Of course, the guys and I are still friends. I still have a relationship with Sasuke and about a month ago, we moved in together and last night, we became intimate.

I woke up to see Sasuke sleeping next to me. I smiled as I ran my finger along his jaw and blushed as I recalled our love making session last night. What did I ever do to deserve a man like him? I grabbed Sasuke's shirt from the floor and headed for the shower.

After shower, I changed into a pair of jeans and a lime green t-shirt and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. My legs were kinda sore but I wasn't going to tell that to Sasuke because he'd give me that annoying, smug smirk of his.

I was flipping pancakes when Sasuke stepped into the room. He had showered and was wearing black jeans and was shirtless.

"Morning," I told him. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Hn." He muttered as he kissed my cheek and sat at the table.

I wobbled when I walked; damn sore legs! I placed breakfast on the table and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sakura," he said with a smirk tugging his lips. "Can you get me a tomato?"

"Do it yourself." I told him as I playfully glared at him.

"Please?" he said with a small pout.

I sighed as I got up. I wobbled to the fridge. I bet Sasuke knows about my soreness and is making me do this on purpose. I gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Kinda sore, are we, Sa-ku-ra?" He whispered huskily as he tugged my earlobe with his teeth.

"Your fault." I muttered as I pushed him away.

"You weren't complaining last night," he said with a boyish smirk. I turned beet red. "In fact, you were begging me to-"

"Shut up." I said as I covered my ears and closed my eyes. Sasuke took my hands in his and chuckled. He kissed me and I felt my insides melt like butter.

After we finished breakfast, Sasuke grabbed my coat and handed it to me, "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He helped me wear my coat. Then, he put a blindfold and led me outside.

"This better not be a trick, Uchiha." I said threateningly. I heard him chuckle. He drove us somewhere and finally the car stopped.

"Now will you tell me where I am?" I asked him. He got out of the car and helped me out. He led me somewhere, I think near the forest because I could feel wild plants brush across my legs. Finally he opened my blindfold and I realized we were at the graveyard and I was standing over mom, dad and Mangetsu's graves.

"Sasuke . . ." I started to say.

Sasuke simply placed a rose on each grave and kneeled before my mom's grave.

"Hello tou-san, kaa-san, Mangetsu," Sasuke said softly. "It's been a while. It's me, Sasuke. Suigetsu is doing well and so is Sakura. That's the reason . . . we're here today."

I stared at him.

"Sakura," he started to say with a small smile. "She's a completely different person. She's brave, beautiful, loyal and kind. She never gives up and always puts others ahead of herself; she has a heart of pure gold.

I don't know what I did to deserve her. Our relationship is going well for the past two years but now, I want it to last forever. I would like . . . to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

I couldn't believe my ears! Did Sasuke just say what I think he just said?

"I love her with all my heart and I promise to protect her and keep her happy. Please give us your blessing." The wind blew softly and played with Sasuke's hair. The wind whispered something and Sasuke smiled like he understood what it said.

"Thank you." He murmured.

He then looked at me. He stepped towards me and took my hand. He pulled out a ring; it was a silver band that was shaped like woven branches of a tree and tiny pink diamonds were scattered on the top making them look like cherry blossoms. I was speechless.

"Sakura," he said softly. "I love you and I will love you till the day I die. Maybe even beyond death. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; wake up in the morning with you in my arms, have a family with you and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

I was silent and I could see the worried look on Sasuke's face. I smiled, "Don't you have to get down on one knee?"

Sasuke smirked, "You told me you didn't like that kind of stuff."

"True." I agreed.

"So?" He said slowly. "Will you, Haruno Sakura, be my bride?"

I smiled, "Yes."

He smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger. I tackled him with a bear hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Let's go home." He said as he held my hand. We started to walk back to the car.

"Mikoto's gonna flip!" I said with a grin.

Sasuke smirked, "I talked to my dad but not to her."

I looked at him, "Is your dad okay with it?"

He nodded, "He's glad you're joining the family. So is Itachi."

"Let's go tell Mikoto now!" I told him. I wanted to know if she accepted me as well. Sasuke nodded, "Let's go." He was about to open the door but I stopped him.

He raised an eyebrow. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back eagerly.

The kiss was full of love and passion. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Uchiha Sasuke; the man who bumped into me in the hallway, the man who made me feel better about myself, the man who stood by my side all the time, the man I fell in love with.

**Suigetsu: And who is this girlfriend of mine?**

**Me: It's me, baka!**

**Suigetsu: O.O you like swords?**

**Me:-scoffs- duh!**

**Suigetsu: -smiles and hugs me- **

**Me: -hugs back-**

**Lee: Please read the new youthful fanfic of Psy-san, "Murder of Matsumoto Yuki." The prologue is out!**

**Kiba: It's full of mystery, romance and action! You'll love it!**

**Jugo: There will be new characters,**

**Sakura: and a lot of Karin bashing!**

**Karin: Hey!**

**Me:-shuts Karin out-**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING THIS FANFIC! JA NE!**


End file.
